Friends and Turmoil
by ashbee
Summary: All human occ A/H. MY name is Bella Swan and this is what happened to me my senior year at Forks High School. Rated M for language,drinking,and lemons. my first story so take it easy on me. Told from Bella's P.O.V.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story so take it easy on me.** **I am do not own anything except the plot wish I did though.**_

* * *

If I would have known what would have happened this last year of high school would I change it. You would think I would have an answer but as they say, everything happens for a reason._

_My name is Isabella Marie Swan better known as Bella. I would say I am shy with people other than my friends even though they try to embarrass me to get me to blush shoot they do not even have to embarrass me just a few strange or even normal comments and I am fire engine red. I am a short girl at five foot four, brown hair with hints of red and brown eyes. Pretty much a plain Jane. There are moments that I am clumsy but not many it's usually due to my not paying attention to what I am doing like reading while I walk. This is my senior year at Forks High School with some of the best friends a girl could ask for._

_First, we have Mary Alice Brandon but do not think about calling her Mary unless you wish for death that is. She is one big ball of energy with a major shopping addiction but with out her I would be lost. She reminds me of a pixie being under five foot, black spiky hair, hazel eyes, with a personality that can exhaust you if you are not use to it, and her amazing fashion sense. Being as small as she is don't under estimate her she can be a hellion and can bring grown men to there knees . Alice does have one thing that I would call her secret weapon but only very, few can refuse it. That is her pout it is a killer and can get you to do anything she asks._

_Rosalie Hale or Rose as only her friends can call her is my complete opposite. She is one of a kind and gorgeous. I believe she could model if she wanted to but most do not know she would rather be cover in grease working on cars than walking the runway. Rose has golden hair that goes half way down her back, violet eyes, legs for mile standing at five foot nine, and curves in all the right places. However, if you do not know her you would most definitely call her Queen Bitch but really was sweet and I love everything about her because that is just Rose._

_Jasper Whitlock is Rose's cousin, very reserved, and calm. He seems to always influence our moods. Standing at five foot ten, wavy blonde hair, and grey eyes. He wasn't bad to look at but just wasn't something I would ever think about. Jasper being from Texas with a thick southern draw that could really steal a girls heart but didn't say much around strangers. He was the guy to go to if you have something weighing you down just needing someone to listen and getting advice that makes sense he was the guy to go to._

_Emmett McCarthy is something else entirely. I consider him my big brother as you could say he is my brother from another mother. Standing at six foot three, brown curly hair, brown eyes, and muscles bigger than my head. Some would say he is very intimidating but if you ask me, he is far from it. Emmett is just my big ole teddy bear. His most endearing quality besides his personality was the dimples he had when he smiled._

_Finally yet importantly is Edward Cullen standing at six foot tall, with bronze hair that has a mind of its own or as we call it his sex hair which is what it looks like always sticking haphazardly out and can not be tamed oh how we have tried. His best feature would be his gorgeous green eyes being the color of emeralds they should be considered a dangerous weapon to the female population he could get anything he wants with those eyes and small smile only a few women can resist and thankfully I am one of them along with Rose, Alice, and his mom no one else stands a chance._

_We were all the best of friends and would always be, right?

* * *

_

**Let me know what you think and I am open to ideas about what you would like to see happen. Thanks for please and I will update hopefully by tomorrow.**


	2. Strange Days

_**I am not SM and I own Nothing except the plot. Wish I did though. So on with it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Strange Days**_

_It was finally Friday the first week of school almost through. I was walking with Rose and Alice to class while trying to figure out plans for the weekend. Which Alice always tries to get us to go shopping but I was not going shopping this weekend no matter what pout or no pout. We stopped in front of my English class telling them later when Alice got a glint in her eye. Alice turned to me, "Hey Bella why don't you stay with me this weekend, you to Rose it could be a lot of fun." _

"_Alice I tell you what I will let you know by the end of the day to see if I get any better offers." I said with a wink. Rose jumped in then, "Same goes for me Alice." All of us laughing when the warning bell rang and they hurried off to their class as I was about to walk in to class my cell phone vibrated in my pocket alerting me of a new text. I took it out and read it._

_**B**_

_**I see you.**_

_**E**_

_I just laughed Edward can be stupid some times. I noticed it was sent ten minutes ago so I just put my cell back in my pocket and walked it to class. And as always, there he was half-asleep with his head on his arms. I put my books down on my desk. I leaned in next to his ear I knew this was a bad idea but I just couldn't resist with one deep breath I leaned a little closer and yelled, "Hey Edward!" I busted out laughing with everyone else. I am sure if he had not been in his desk, he would have hit the ceiling. Finally, after calming down I took my waiting for the teacher to come in taking a chance I turned around to look at him. Edward was glaring at me this is going to be bad for me. Why I don't think before I act sometimes is beyond me. Only one thing I could do at this point and that is to apologize hoping he will take it easy on me when he decides to get me back._

"_Hey Edward" being very cautious as he was still glaring at me with his jaw clenched tight._

"_What?" he seethed out still glaring._

"_Edward I am really sorry I don't know what came over me and I promise I will never do that ever again. Okay?" he relaxed slightly then but I saw the evil glint in his eye and that crooked grin that could melt any girls heart, except for Rose, Ali, and me, but seemed to only use that smile on me which I never understood. I could tell he was plotting and this was going to end badly for me._

"_Hey Bella?"_

"_Yes, Edward"_

"_Don't make plans for tonight I think it is time for us all to party."_

"_Oh um Okay." Is all I could say before the teacher walked in and started a discussion on Romeo and Juliet but my mind was in over drive trying to figure out what he was going to do to me. I have never been so relieved when the bell rang and everyone rushed out of class. _

_Gathering my things, I was always one of the last to leave because I had to wake sleeping beauty up. I knew I had to be careful at how I did it because I did not want him to get revenge on me too bad. I stood up and shook his arm and nothing. I shook his arm again saying "Edward get up." Still nothing. I bent down to whisper in his ear to wake his happy ass up but before I could get the words out he turned his head and kissed me. I did not kiss him back and quickly stood up. I have never been in shock before but I pretty sure that is what I was experiencing I could not move and just stared at him. He was just smiling that crooked as grin and stood up. Still I was speechless finally gaining movement in my body I was turning to leave. He grabbed my waist turning me to face him and pulled me to him. Standing wide eyed still unsure what to say or do when he leaned down and softly said, "Isabella, that is only the first kiss I am going to get from you today." Kissing my temple and left._

_What the fuck just happened. I turned to walk out of class and of fucking course standing at the door was Rose and Alice wide eyed and mouths open. What a fun day this is going to be. Walking out with Rose and Alice following me I practically ran to math which I don't know why I tried to get away from them they had the class with me. I hoped they would not say anything but I knew better. Seems like my day is just getting worse having a sub in math meant just a book assignment the positive side they could not talk to me. I had just begun my work when two folded pieces of paper landed on my desk. One from Rose who sat beside me and one from Alice who sat in front of me. Oh joy this should be fun. I grabbed a note and opened it._

_**~B~**_

_**What the fuck was that about with E?**_

_**~R~**_

_Of course Rose always straight to the point._

_**~R~**_

_**I have no idea what you are talking about.**_

_**~B~**_

_Hoping if I played stupid might work. I placed the note back on her desk opening the other._

_**-B. Swan-**_

_**Is there anything you want to tell me?**_

_**-A. Brandon-**_

_I liked this approach so much better even though it was a front. I knew she was trying to give me the choice of telling her but I knew she would demand an answer from me soon._

_**-A. Brandon-**_

_**Not that I am aware of.**_

_**-B. Swan-**_

_This is going to be so bad for me. Poking Alice I gave the note back and Rose placing one back on my desk._

_**~B~**_

_**Don't play coy with me Alice and I saw what happened now spill or else.**_

_**~R~**_

_I could feel the glare Rose was giving me and there is no way I was turning to look at her._

_**~R~**_

_**I am being completely honest I have no clue what happened. What did you see anyways?**_

_**~B~**_

_I put the note back on Rose's desk as Alice put hers on mine._

_**-B. Swan-**_

_**Bathroom after class no if's ands or buts' about it got it!!!**_

_**-A. Brandon-**_

_I folded the note up and placed it in my pocket. Rose placed the letter on my desk._

_**~B~**_

_**I saw Edward lean down and whisper to you. Bathroom after class or your ass is mine.**_

_**~R~**_

_Just nodding I knew she was watching me I could feel the glare she was sending my way. Gulp! I folded the note up and placed it my pocket with the other. Well, maybe this won't be so bad. Yeah right who was I kidding. I finished my work just as the bell rang barely having time to grab my books while Rose and Alice pulled me into the nearest bathroom. Checking the stalls to make sure we were alone and locking the bathroom door._

"_So ladies, you want to go shopping this weekend?" They both just laughed at me not the reaction I was going for._

"_Nice try Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice said standing with her hand on her hip just glaring at me. She may be small but she is one scary woman. Oh shit Alice is fucking pissed she used my full name._

"_Alice it was worth a shot. Alice" only to be interrupted by an inpatient Rosalie._

"_Forget it Bella tell us what happened in English with Edward?" Rose said starring me down trying to see if I would lie to her._

"_Girls first off I have no clue what the fuck happened I am as shocked and confused probably more so than you are. If you can figure it out please clue me in. What did you two see anyways?"_

"_Bella honey all we saw is lean in and whisper to you I guess that is what he did but we couldn't exactly see then he turned and walked out with that crooked ass grin he only does for you. Believe me when I say we are completely shocked to so tell us what happened and we will figure something out okay?"_

_There was a knock on the door. I knew I did not want anyone to hear let see if I can make a deal with them. _

"_Alice I will tell you both at lunch about everything that happened but I need to process it a little first."_

"_B that sounds good. Don't try to skip out on us either or I will hunt you down."_

"_Thank you Rose. Alice do not think too much, about what you saw I will see you both after Econ. I got to go so I won't be late."_

_Telling each other bye unlocking the bathroom and heading to my locker to get my Econ book and went to class. I loved Economics with Coach Joslin or Coach J, as I like to call him. One plus of having him this semester instead of spring is football season which was about to start class was one big study hall. I was by lonesome in this class maybe I would have a chance to think about what had happened this morning and put it into perspective. Walking in to take my seat in the back corner, I noticed Lauren and Jessica glaring at me. Not really sure why but they have never liked me but I did not have time to acknowledge or even care about the glares I had my own shit to think about._

_Bella you can figure this out just concentrate and break it down. Edward and I have been friends since we were babies. Who am I kidding we all have been friends since the womb considering our parents are all best friends. Edward has never shown any interest in me other than friends. Okay so what has changed? Everything was normal yesterday. It was normal until I scared the shit out of him this morning. He said he would get me back. OH SHIT, Big Red Truck with lights flashing and sirens blaring. That bastard he is just fucking with me. Okay if he wants to play we will play may the best one win. Now I can finally relax. Looking up to see what everyone else was doing since I completely zoned out. I noticed Lauren and Jessica still glaring at me. I am done pissed off they better not fuck with me because I am in no mood._

_Of fucking course, they do the absolute opposite of what I want and walk over to me just great. They were standing in front of me just glaring at me and it was starting to piss me off even more. "What do you want Jessica and Lauren?" not taking my eyes off of them._

"_Oh Bella, I just wanted to tell you to keep your fucking hands off of Edward Cullen because he is my man." Jessica sneered at me._

"_Jessica what are you talking about. We are just friends so don't worry your pretty little head okay." I told her while rolling my eyes at how ridiculous this was and hoping she would just go away taking Lauren with her. But to no avail, Lauren always has to voice her opinion on the matter._

"_Don't play dumb Bella I saw you kissing him in English when I went to get my notebook so don't even try to deny it. Actually you should be getting your ass kicked for trying to steal Jessica's man."_

"_Lauren and Jessica" I was starting to get loud I did not give a shit though and I was completely pissed off. The bell rang and Coach J left everyone else stayed hoping for a fight. Taking a deep breath trying to calm myself which did not work its now or never put them in there place._

"_Lauren and Jessica you don't have a fucking clue what you are talking about. One I was not kissing him I don't give a flying fuck if that is what you think you saw because it didn't happen. And Jessica if he was your man I suggest you fucking talk to him about it. Lastly, I know for a fact that Edward won't have anything to do with either of you. You know why? Because you are both the biggest whores in school and everyone knows you will spread your legs for anyone that shows any attention fuck who am I kidding anyone who will ask. But hey we all can't be like you two." With that said I got up walking toward the door, when Jessica yelled, "You Bitch!" I didn't even bother turning to face her calling over my shoulder, "That maybe true but I know this I would rather be a bitch than a whore like you Jess." Walking out the door. That was the end of that for now but I could hear the laughing and someone "Ugh"_

_I was now glad it was lunch I really needed to talk to the girls about everything. Putting my books in my locker rushing to the cafeteria grabbing a coke out of the machine and took a seat beside our normal table. We usually sat there when we needed to talk about something without the boys knowing and they would not bother us we would always join them when we were done. I was hoping Rose and Alice would hurry up so I could get this done and over with. Also, I did not want to chance that Emmett, Jasper, and especially Edward to over hear anything. The sooner they got her the better._

_Alice and Rose rushed in and took a seat on each side of me. "Bella spill now and do it quick." Said my impatient little pixie. I couldn't help but giggle at her eagerness. "I will tell you two everything but don't interrupt me and you can't say anything to anyone including Em, Jazz, not even Esme agreed?" They both nodded. I took a deep breath here goes nothing._

"_I walked into English this morning and Edward was asleep like always but I got a text from him before class that said I see you. I was in a funny mood I knew what I was doing was a bad idea but I did it anyways. I leaned in and yelled Edward in his ear. If he was not in his desk he would have hit the ceiling I scared the shit out of him. Everyone was just laughing along with me it really was hilarious but he started glaring at me I told him I was sorry and wouldn't do it again he just smiled that crooked grin of his and the look in his eyes told me he would get me back but he didn't say that he told me not to make plans for tonight because we all need to party or something. When class was over he was asleep again I tried shaking him awake to no avail I was bent down to tell him to wake his happy ass up before I could get the words out he turned his head and kissed me." Rose and Alice just gasped my thoughts exactly. "I didn't kiss him back I stood up and backed away from him. I was turning to leave when he grabbed my waist turning me toward him and bent down and softly said…" _

"_Bella you can't do that what did he say."_

"_Sorry Alice I couldn't resist. So, anyways he said Isabella that is only the first kiss I am going to get from you today. He kissed my temple and left."_

"_Holy Shit! B" Rose said but didn't interrupt any more._

"_Anyways during Econ I was thinking about everything and I think I figured it out. Edward is just fucking with me. This is how he is getting me back for scarring him. Hey, if he wants to play I am game. Oh, before I forget Lauren and Jessica came up to me and Econ. And apparently, Lauren saw the kiss and ran and told Jessica. Jessica told me to keep my fucking hands off her man, I was done pissed off, and she wouldn't leave well enough alone so I tore into them. I told them they didn't have a fucking clue what they were talking about. One I was not kissing him I do not give a flying fuck if that is what you think you saw because it didn't happen. And Jessica if he was your man I suggest you fucking talk to him about it. Lastly, I know for a fact that Edward won't have anything to do with either of you. You know why? Because you are both the biggest whores in school and everyone knows you will spread your legs for anyone that shows any attention fuck who am I kidding anyone who will ask. But hey, we all can't be like you two. With that said I got up walking toward the door, when Jessica yelled, you Bitch! I called over my shoulder. That maybe true but I know this I would rather be a bitch than a whore like you Jess. And walked out the door. So, that is it ladies what do you think?"_

_I looked up and their mouths were wide open. Rose was the first to recover. "Bella first off I am so fucking proud of you and second you are totally fucking with us."_

"_Bullshit Bella" Alice seemed to still be amazed._

_I saw Emmett and Jasper walking toward us. I stood up and Alice and Rose followed and sat at our usual table just as Edward walked into the cafeteria._

"_Rose and Ali I have never lied to you two but I couldn't make this shit up even if I tried. Remember do not say anything just think about everything I said and we will discuss it in gym." They just nodded._

_I sat down beside Emmet with Rose on his other side. Alice took the seat across from me and beside Jasper. Edward making it to the table sitting beside Jasper and across from Rose thank god because this was already awkward enough as it is but thankfully for Emmett not noticing and breaking the uncomfortable silence. _

"_So my peeps! What's the plan for the weekend?" Emmet said with a huge smile on his face._

_Edward decided to speak up now. He looked at me and had that crooked grin on his face. "Hey Bella, what is the plan for the weekend?"_

_I could see he wanted to play okay game on. I stood up walked behind Edward placing my hands on his shoulders and leaned in beside his head, "Well Eddie here says we need to party but that is all I know." I stood and went too sat back down beside Emmett not being able to hide my smile knowing it annoyed the shit out of him for someone to call him Eddie but he would never say anything to me. Emmett was laughing over the Eddie comment as well was Jasper and Rose and Alice just giggled._

_Emmett finally calmed down enough to speak, "So, Party huh?" raising his eyebrows at Edward._

"_Yeah, Em a party just us maybe a couple others I don't know yet but don't invite anyone. Just meet me out by the cars after school and I can give you the details you need." All of us nodded and conversation flowed freely between us now all of tension seemed gone. I stood up telling everyone later to go get my things for Biology._

_I seemed to relax some until I remembered who was in my class. It was not only he was in my class not he was my fucking lab partner this is ending up being the longest day of my life. Being pulled out of my thoughts by footsteps behind me. Please don't be Edward! Please don't be Edward! I was screaming in my head._

"_Hey Bells, wait up."_

_Of fucking course, it would be him. "Yes Eddie can I help you?" I got to my locker, got my books, and started walking to class._

"_Guess what?"_

"_What?" he was starting to annoy me now._

"_Well I heard something very interesting about you on my way to lunch today?"_

"_Oh yeah and what pray tell did you hear about little ole me?"_

"_I heard you call Lauren and Jessica whores very loudly might I add."_

_I couldn't help but smile at him as we walked in class taking our seats at the back table. "Well Edward I know this might be hard to believe considering you like them so much but I did call them whores."_

_He started to chuckle. "Do I sense a hint of jealousy.''_

_I let out a big laugh at that is he kidding himself. "In your dreams Cullen."_

_Students were now starting to enter now and in saunters in Jessica putting her things on the table in front of ours. She turned around leaning on our table in front of Edward pushing her cleavage up in front of him it was actually sad to see this. But, what could I say for my man whore of a friend. _

"_Hi Eddie" she said trying to sound sexy but sounded like something was stuck in her throat._

"_Hey Jess and quit calling me Eddie" Edward was looking at me with his help me expression. I could not just give in I was having way to much fun watching this train wreck._

"_Edward I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" Jessica was trying excessively hard to be seductive by running her finger down his arm._

_I was ready to have a tad bit of fun. Edward started "Well Jess" I leaned toward him placing my right hand on his upper thigh and leaned in and purred in his ear, "Edward I was really looking forward to the party tonight it could have been fun but if you have a better offer I completely understand." His breath hitched and shifted in his seat. All I could think is score._

_**Swan-1 Cullen-1**_

_He looked at me and all but yelled "NO" I blushed lightly as everyone turned to look at us. _

"_Sorry Jess but I think Edward is busy tonight." I told her with a smile. If looks could kill, I know I would be dead by the glare she was giving. She just said, "BITCH!" but before I could even say anything Edward spoke up._

"_You whore you don't ever talk to her like that ever again." He was seething._

_Jessica looked at him shocked hell I was shocked that is very unlike Edward to be so blunt and especially to the female population. She just turned and sat in her seat as the teacher walked in rolling the video cart._

_OH shit can't I catch a break at all today. This is not good for me last table in the back of the class, with a playful Edward, and a dark room all signs point to run. Run now before you don't have a chance. The lights go out as the movie begins well shit this cannot be good. Yep definitely not good, my chair is moved and angled before I knew what was happening I felt Edward breathing on the back of my neck causing a shiver running down my spine. This is so not good._

"_Isabella that was not very nice what you did earlier now was it?" Edward whispered. Leaning his head down next to mine so I could answer him._

"_I have no idea what you are talking about." He started this game and I hope I can finish it adding fuel to the fire I licked his ear lobe and blew across it turning back to try and watch the movie._

_Edward let a breath out as he straightened up and grabbed a hold of my hips pulling me back to him. Leaning back in, "Isabella you are going to pay for that."_

_Causing my breath to hitch as is right hand moved up and around to rest on my stomach rubbing patterns across it. I am not going to lie it felt really good but I was surprised when his left hand started to caress my hip slowly gliding his hand down my outer thigh taking his time with the gentlest caresses before moving to the top of my thigh. I didn't think I could take much more before I would let out a moan biting my lip to keep it in. He moved to my inner thigh and was inching toward the place I desperately needed to be touched as the lights switched on. I sat up so fast I had not even realized I was leaning into him. Edward jerked his hands back as I let out a staggering breath and I am pretty sure I am the deepest shade of red possible still unable to look at him. The bell rang I gathered my things standing to leave I chanced a look at him and he had that crooked ass grin but what caught my attention was his eyes they held some kind of emotion I just couldn't place._

"_Edward I will c-ya after school."_

"_Isabella, I am sorry I should not have done that to you please forgive me." _

"_Edward there is nothing to forgive don't worry about it but I have to get to gym so I will see you later."_

"_Yeah, okay see ya"_

_I turned and hurried off to gym class thankful it was Friday and we could do what we want. Walking in I saw Alice and Rose talking on the bleachers. Making my way to them I decided I was not going to tell them what happened in Biology until it was necessary. Alice was already bouncing in her seat._

"_Hey Ali, what's up?"_

"_Oh nothing, I had time to think about what you told us during lunch though and Rose agrees with me completely."_

_Looking at Rose, "Bella honey I do agree with Ali and I really hate to do this to you but I have to go take an oral test in history but we will definitely talk about this later."_

"_Don't worry about it Rose. Good Luck on your test. We will see you at the cars."_

"_Later Ali, Bye Bells"_

"_Okay Alice I know you are already dying to tell me so what do you think."_

"_Bella just hear me out. We all have been friends forever right." I nodded "For the past two years it has basically just been us six unless we have to go to someone's party. When we all just hang out, do movie night, and even party it always Rose and Em, Jasper and myself, and Edward and you. I believe we just paired off with the person we are most comfortable with. It is actually completely normal considering how much we spend together. I have a question for you. How many times have you kissed Jazz or Em? And yes I know it is inevitable when we all are drinking not to end up with one of the guys."_

"_Ali other than the cheek I would say once but no more than twice with each of them."_

"_That's what I thought and how many times have you ended making out with Edward?"_

"_I don't see where you are going with this but I would say too many to count in my defense though I am always two sheets in the wind."_

"_I am aware of that but you do know you're most honest when you're drunk. One last question no wait make that two. Who was the first man you slept with and how many have you been with?"_

_Well fuck me sideways I know she knows the answers to these questions I am still not getting the point of her questions. "Okay Ali, I know you know the answers to those questions and I will indulge with the answers just the once though. I don't know about man but Edward was my first and it took us a whole bottle of Jack Daniel's just get enough courage or nerve to even do it. You also know that Edward is the only one I have ever been with. I still don't know what you are getting at though."_

"_Now Bella keep in mind your answers okay?"_

"_I will"_

"_Rose agrees with me I think you like Edward even possible love him."_

"_No shit of course I like him he is one of my best friends after all. I do love him." She had huge grin on her face. "Just like I love you, Rose, Em, and Jazz."_

_Her smiled disappeared. "I don't think you understand me. Bella I think you like Edward in more than a just friends way and you may even be in love with him your just not aware of it, yet." The bell rings we stand walking out._

"_Alice I will think about what you said but I am making no promises and I am so glad we are partying tonight I definitely need to unwind after the day I have had. You do know though I could say the same about Rose, Em, you, and Jazz. I will see you outside I got to stop by my locker first."_

"_Alright see you in a few."_

_Walking to my locker as I round the corner there was Edward leaning next to my locker with his arms crossed waiting for me. This was new he usually walked out with Jasper and Emmett. I opened my locker getting my backpack out and shutting it. He still had not said anything. I turned to leave when he grabbed my wrist, pulled me back, and pushed my back into the lockers. I felt a spark run through me but there was no way in hell I was going to let him know he had any effect on me especially with that crooked ass grin on his smug face._

"_What the fuck Cullen?"_

_He was an inch from my face. "Isabella" with that he leaned in and kissed me hard and this time I kissed him back I felt his smile and he pulled away and whispered, "That's not the last kiss I will get from you tonight." He pulled away never letting go of my wrist picked my backpack up that I did not even realize I dropped. "Bella lets go I got to tell everyone about the party."_

_He pretty much pulled me outside where everyone was waiting for us when we got to them he dropped my wrist._

"_Hey Eddie so nice of you to join us. What is the plan for tonight?"_

"_Emmett how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie?" _

"_But Edward you let Bella call you Eddie and never say anything it is not fair."_

_All of us laughing except for Em because he was whining like a two year old._

"_Emmett so not the point. Anyways, just meet at the barn at six I have everything else done except I will need you and Jasper's help to get the wood."_

"_Edward that's not a problem I just have to take Alice home and I will help you out when you get there." Jazz said pulling Alice a little closer to him._

"_Same here I just have to run Rosie home and I'll meet you there." Rose leaned in placing a kiss on Emmett's cheek._

_Okay that was just weird when did they start being affectionate toward each other especially in public._

"_Just a few more things. We haven't had a theme night in a long time so I was thinking we could have one tonight."_

_Looking at Alice and Rose both had a glint in their eyes they loved theme parties. I spoke up first because the last theme night ended up badly for us girls. I am so not doing strippers again. Don't get me wrong it was a whole lot of fun. One thing you may not know I dress conservatively at school but when it is us six pretty much anything goes. "So Eddie what is the theme?" He had that crooked grin._

"_You all are going to like this one I promise. Since we are going to be at the barn tonight, how about cowboys and cowgirls or you girls could also be the farmer's daughter it is really up to you. Also everyone can stay I have a feeling know one is going to be able to drive home. Carlisle and Esme are gone till next week so we don't have to worry about the noise level at all."_

_I just laughed it was actually not a bad idea. Emmett had a big dopey smile on his face. Rose was in deep concentration. Jasper was looking at Alice who was practically vibrating and then she shrieked, "I love it! Thank you Edward. Come on Jazz take me home I only have two and a half hours to get dressed. Oh no what am I going to wear." Rose yelled "bye" while pulling Em to his jeep._

"_Come on Bella I will take you home."_

"_Thanks Edward"_

We got into his Volvo heading to my house. "So how did you come up with tonight's theme?"

"Honestly I just thought it would be a lot of fun. You know watching you girls dance will be totally worth it."

"Very funny Edward." It only takes about five minutes to get to my house from school with Edward's driving. Pulling into the drive and parked and no one was home. He grabbed my bag and got out to open my door walking me to the house. He sat my bag by the door.

"Edward I am just going to ride with Alice and Rose over to your house and I will see you soon." I turned to unlock the door.

"Hey Bella"

"Yeah" He leaned in and kissed me so sweetly.

"I know what I want you to wear tonight."

"What would that be?"

"That tight ass skirt I love so much." He kissed my temple and left.

"See you soon Bella." I felt a shudder run through my body.

Turning to go inside to get ready for tonight. I have a feeling that tonight will change everything between all of us. Now if that change would be a good or bad I did not know all I could was hope for the best. Thiis has been the strangest day and glad for it to be over with what else could possible happen.

* * *

**_Review and let me know what you think. If you would like to see something I am open to suggestions. Thanks for Reading_**


	3. Party at the Barn

_**A/N: I am not S. Meyer and I own nothing but the plot and whatever I decide on.

* * *

**_

Party at the Barn

_Stepping in the shower turning the water as hot as it could get letting it beat on my back hoping to relax my tense muscles. I have never had such a fucking strange day in my entire life still unsure what it all means. Forget about it just let it go and thank about it another time. Grabbing my Shampoo and washing my hair, I love the smell of the strawberries just letting overwhelm my senses. Putting my freesia body wash on my loofa I slowly washed my body from head to toe letting the water wash away the suds along with the stress. Cutting the water off stepping out of the showered and dried off my body. Taking my towel off flipped my head over and wrapped the towel around my hair to let it dry some while I got dressed._

_I walked out of my bathroom into my closet to get together my outfit together. I grabbed my blue long sleeved checked western shirt, my blue jean mini skirt, and brown cowboy boots. Laying my clothes on my bed and placing my shoes on the floor. Getting my white blue lace bra and quickly put it on. Grabbing my skirt and slipped in on. I cannot believe I am actually listening to Edward fuck, what the hell is wrong with me. I now know why he wanted me to where the skirt it was so fucking tight it looked like it was painted on and the panty situation was either none at all or a thong that the side and back peeked out of my skirt because it was so low coming below my hip bone. Looks like it is commando tonight. Grabbing my red shirt pulling it on tying a knot below my breasts leaving it unbuttoned._

_Going in the bathroom taking my hair out of the towel brushing it out and blow-dried it. Carefully parting my hair braiding it into pigtails. A little lip-gloss, mascara, and I was done. Sitting down on the bed pulling my boots on that were very comfortable if I do say so myself. Taking a look at the clock already five forty five. Taking a final look in my full-length mirror. If the kids at school could see me now. I looking pretty good if I do say so myself._

_Grabbing my bag and ipod running down stairs to leave Charlie a note._

_**-Dad-**_

_**Staying at the Cullen's this weekend.**_

_**Alice, Rose, Em, Jazz, and Edward.**_

_**I have my phone.**_

_**Rose picked me up.**_

_**Be back on Sunday.**_

_**-LVU-**_

_**Bella**_

_Pinning the note to fridge I heard Rose's horn. With one last breath, I got my things and locked the door. Well here goes nothing._

_Hopping in the car. "Hey girls, you ready for tonight."_

"_Of course B. By the way you look smoking"_

"_Thanks Rose. You don't look so bad yourself. And Alice you are just too cute never thought I would see you in overalls though."_

"_Hey now just because I am fashion forward doesn't mean I can't let loose every now and then and fun." Alice said trying to glare but it just was not working._

_They really did look awesome. Rose with some tight blue jeans with a red bandana fashioned into a tube top, black boots, and her hair up in a tight ponytail. Alice had overalls on with a white wife beater underneath, brown cowboy boots, and brown cowboy hat._

"_Do you thank the boys actually are going to dress the part this time?"_

"_Emmett better have especially after the last time when we were all almost naked and the boys looked like always."_

"_Is there anything you girls want to tell me about Em and Jazz because I seen your displays of affection after school today."_

"_Em and I having been kind of dating for a few weeks."_

_Alice should have pounced on her for not telling us that she and Em were dating._

_I looked at Alice dumb founded waiting for a squeal, a smack, or something but nothing came. "Alice did you know?"_

"_No, I didn't know but me and Jazz have been together for almost five months."_

"_What? How could you not tell me both of you?!" I yelled at them glad we were pulling up in front of Edward's house._

"_Bella please!" Alice pleaded. Rose just looked ashamed._

"_Both of you just stop! I need you to leave me a lone I have had a rough day as it is and then to find out my best friends have been lying to me. What the fuck do you expect me say? Oh, guys don't worry about it I completely understand why you fucking lied to me or with held telling me whatever the fuck, you want to call it! Then you both can just dream the fuck on!. I can't deal with this just leave me alone okay and maybe when I have had time to calm down we can talk about it." I got out walking in Edward's house up to my room leaving my bag on the floor walking out the back door to find the boys and hopefully booze._

_I could see the fire glowing as I got closer seeing the boys standing around talking and drinking beer. Pleasantly surprised they were dressed up. Emmett had on formfitting jeans, white shirt with red checkered shirt left open, black cowboy boots, and Black cowboy hat. Jasper having on tight pants, blue checked shirt, brown hat, and the boots he wore everyday. Now Edward looked mouthwatering. Wait did I just say mouthwatering, Ugh! I am not even going to think about that right now. Edward hand on a black T-shirt that was snug, form fitting blue jeans, black cowboy boots. I have never seen the boys look so good and I am glad they have finally participated in a theme night._

"_Hey boys! What yaw up to?" I said smirking at them._

_Emmett ran to me picking me up. "Belly where have you guys been we have been waiting."_

_Being as nice as possible with out giving anything away. "They should be here in a minute. Are you three ready to get fucked up?"_

"_Hell fucking yeah!" Emmett yelled putting me down._

"_You know it bells." Said Jazz taking a seat around the table._

"_Bella, do you want something to drink or anything?" _

"_Edward that would be great. Could I get a Jack and Coke? Heavy on the Jack." I walked and sat beside Emmett who had done took his seat. Edward walked into the barn._

"_Here you go. Jack and Coke heavy on the Jack." Edward handed me my drink with a smirk as Alice and Rose joined us._

"_Thanks Edward" Letting a whoosh of air out as I downed my drink._

"_Whoa Bella! Slow down we have all night, are you okay." _

"_Yeah, I am fine I just have had the most fucked up day ever and just want to get drunk and forget about it."_

"_Well Belly you know the best way to get drunk?"_

"Em, if I must ask what is the best way to get drunk?" Rolling my Eyes.

"_I never" said Jazz._

"_I never" said Edward with a smirk._

"_I never" Emmett had his biggest smile on dimples and all._

"_Okay if you three thank it is the best way lets play. Bring on Jose!" The boys still not realizing I haven't said a word to Rose or Alice._

_Edward disappeared into the barn bringing with him two bottles of Jose Cuervo, six shot glasses, and no one else noticed the bottle of patron he had stuck in the back of his waistband of his jeans. He sat the shot glasses down and the tequila I grabbed the patron from his jeans and placed it between us._

"_So Em since this is your idea and all you start." Smiling at him filling my shot glass._

"_I never been caught having sex." Em had a huge grin. Alice and Jasper took a drink. _

_That was interesting no one said anything they refilled there shot glass._

_Rose looked nervous, "Um I never fucked the sluts at school."_

_Emmett and Jazz took a drink._

_I could not help but smile as I noticed Edward didn't take a drink. Well maybe he is not the whore I thought he was._

_Jazz was up now. "I never cheated in class." I took a drink as well as Edward, Em, Rose, and Alice. _

"_Well Jasper looks like you are the only one who hasn't cheated before." I couldn't help the laughs it was just funny._

"_I never wore boys clothing." All the guys took a drink as well as myself._

"_I never had sex in school." He just laughed I thought it was funny too until Rose, Em, Jazz, and Alice took a drink. I was getting super pissed now._

_My turn now they want to keep the sex thing going I got one for them. "I never had sex in my house." They all took a drink._

_It went around three more times, I was getting angrier by the minute, and I could tell Edward could tell because he kept glancing over at me. I had only had three more shots as did Edward but the others were plowed now._

_It was my turn again and I was not going to hold back I had found out a lot about these four tonight that they never even said anything so with a deep breath said, "I never lied or kept secrets from my best friends?" Rose took a shot, as did Alice. Jasper and Em looked at each other with eyes wide and took their shot._

_Looking at Edward, he looked shocked so they have been lying to him also. That was all it took and I broke. "I can't believe you guys and you fucking call me a friend. God how you do this?" waiting for them anyone to say anything but they didn't just looking down in shame and Edward looked confused as hell. "You know what I am done I gave you a chance to explain but nothing Fuck you guys and the fucking horse you rode on. This is fucking bullshit!" I picked the patron up and took off running to the house._

_Hearing footsteps behind me if it was any of them, I would probably kill them._

"_Bella wait!" Edward yelled._

"_No!" I just kept running letting the screen door slam as I made my way to the stairs tripping on the fifth step after I heard the door slam I didn't even bother trying to get up Edward scooped me up caring me to his room placing me on the bed shutting and locking his door turning the radio on. He sat beside me waiting on me._

"_Isabella, what is wrong please just talk to me."_

_Looking up at him. "They are all a bunch of lying fucking whores!" I stand and start pacing. "Did you know that Em and Rose are together and Jazz and Alice have been with each other for five god damn months?"_

"_No I didn't know but I suspected something was going on with them four."_

"_I am just so fucking mad not because they are together because they didn't feel like they could trust me to tell me about what was happening with them. I am so fucking done with this shit. I just don't want to be anywhere around them I am so fucking pissed off."_

"_I know you are mad and shit who am I kidding I am mad too but what are we going to do?" he asked earnestly._

"_I don't have the slightest fucking clue."_

"_I got an idea. You want to get out here?"_

"_Yes desperately." I saif_

"_Good go get your bag and we will go some where just us okay?" Edward said getting up to get something's together."_

_I got my bag as he was walking out of his room. "Let's go." Grabbing my hand walking out to his car. Hoping in to his silver Volvo heading to Seattle._

"_So, where are we going?"_

"_The airport." I thought we could go to Vegas to the suite at the Wynn and just hang out and come back Sunday morning. What do you think?" Smirking at me._

"_You know that is just what I need. Thank you Edward I don't know what I would do without you." Smiling sheepless._

"_Don't worry about it. Here find something for us to listen too." Handing me his ipod after plugging it in. _

_**I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way**_

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

Pink cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

_Neither of us saying anything just taking in the music. Before to long we were at the airport on the plane making our way to Las Vegas. I mean it is Vegas we are 18 with faked id's what could possibly go wrong. Settling in to rest a bit before making it our destination._

_

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone liked it. This will be the last cahpter untill I get some reviews. Thank you for reading.**_


	4. Vegas Part I

_**A/N:I don't own Twilight. S. Meyer does.**_

_**I have over 200 hundred hits and no reviews. So I am thinking about stopping unless I start get some input. Enough of my rant. I am trying my hand at writing a lemon if it is anygood I don't know.**_

**_Thanks everyone who has me on author alerts and favorites._**

_**Well on with it.**_

* * *

Vegas – Part One

_Finally landing grabbing our bags making our way as fast as we could out of the airport. There was already a car waiting for us. Edward was seriously obsessed with his Volvo but his car in Vegas hand to be the Ebony Aston Martin a little ostentatious if you ask me but it fits better here than back home._

"_Thank you Edward for everything. I just can't believe they lied to us like that but from now on we are in Vegas Baby and what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."_

"_Bella no worries it is always fun to get away and I recall we had a great time during the summer." Edward smirking at me._

"_Yeah yeah, you know we really shouldn't drink as much while we are here; we both tend to become out of hand especially when alcohol is involved. Anyways, it is only like nine, what do you want to do?"_

"_You are going to hate this idea but we really need to. Lets go shopping?''_

"_I don't wanna?" I said pouting._

"_Well look at it this way you can where what you have on right now till Sunday or we could go get a few things so we can have fun all day tomorrow and not look like a bunch of hicks that have rolled in to town. What do you say?" Edward said._

_  
I had totally forgot about what I had on and he knew he had me I mean sure I had a sweats with me and my chucks he knew he was winning this so I hated having to go shopping with anyone but Edward was usually good about getting in and out as quickly as possible._

"_Alright we can get a few things and only necessities. Where are we going to go anyways?"_

"_I will tell you on two conditions."_

"_What would that be?"_

"_No complaining coming from you no matter what and I pay for everything."_

"_Fine" I huffed I did not want him to pay for things but I knew he would go over board if I said anything._

"_I quite surprised you agreed so easily but as promised I will tell you. I thought we could go to the shops at the Bellagio and Caesars Palace and if we forget anything we can always get it at the Wynn." He said pulling into the Bellagio._

"_Okay let's get this over with then." He nodded jumped out throwing his keys to the valet and opened my door helping me out so I would not give anyone a show._

_Taking our time to take in our surroundings making our way to the shops._

"_So, Eddie where to first?" I cooed even though he absolutely hated it I was the only one allowed to get away with it._

_He grimaced at the name, "Well you need to get a dress and I need pants. Let's go into Gucci and hopefully we can find everything we will need."_

"_Alright lets go to Gucci." Trying to sound somewhat excited._

_We looked around and I found the perfect dress it was a white silk that fit perfect falling just above the knee with a black ribbon under my breasts. I really loved it but I would deny it if ever asked or I would have to suffer the consequences. Edward founds some black pants and an emerald green shirt that made his eyes pop. He really was gorgeous and never understood why he was still single. Every time I asked, it was always, the same I haven't found the right girl yet. _

_Before I knew it, we headed to the Wynn, checking in and heading up to our room and deposit our bags. We did really well I got a dress, a pair of jeans, intimate panties, manolo blahnik shoes for my dress, and a few Ed Hardy shirts. Just the essentials. Edward ended up with shirts to add to his closet for our next trip, pants and jeans, shoes, and several Ed Hardy shirts._

_Getting to our room, we unloaded our bags and put everything away. I took off my red shirt and put on one of my Ed Hardy shirts. I turned and saw Edward with his mouth gaping open._

"_Yo Eddie, your letting flies in." I giggled._

_Edward let out a breath, "You know you are just a big tease."_

"_Yep" popping the p. "What do want to do now seeing it is so early?"_

"_You want to go to club by the pool?"_

"_Sounds good lets go." Taking his hand pulling him out door._

_Making our way in it absolutely packed and everyone looked like they were having fun. Heading to the barn to get a few drinks before we hit the dance floor._

"_What can I get you?" asked the bartender._

"_Can I get 2 shots of tequila and a hot sex with a bartender. Edward what about you?"_

"_A miller lite and 2 shots of tequila." He said._

"_Coming right up." The bartender gave Edward his beer, setting up four shot glasses pouring our tequila in, sitting a bowl of limes and salt shaker in front of us, he made my drink sitting it in front of us. "That will be 30." I threw some cash to him beating Edward to the punch for once._

"_Bella you think you got enough alcohol?" he chuckled._

"_Nope, you ready to do this?" I laughed._

"_Always."_

_I licked the spot on my hand between my thumb and pointer pouring the salt and Edward did the same. I licked the salt, through the shot back, and stuck the lime in my mouth. Doing the same with the second shot knowing it wouldn't take long for me to feel the effects. I knocked back my other drink as Edward did his beer._

"_Bella lets dance." He grabbed my hand, we walked to the dance floor, and the song was switching over. We had been dancing for a very long time before Edward leaned in so I could hear him. "You want something to drink?"_

"_That would be great. I want a screaming orgasm." I laughed._

"_Are you serious you are going to make me ask for a screaming orgasm." He said slightly pouting._

"_I will either take a screaming orgasm or hot sex with a bartender then." I was chuckling trying to hold in my giggles._

"_Okay I will back in a sec you want to sit or just dance by yourself."_

"_I think I am going to stay here and do my thing. Now go I am starting to sober up and I want to have fun."_

"_Alright if you say so." He turned and left._

_I was really enjoying myself dancing with my eyes shut but I could feel someone staring at me intensely. Slowing opening my eyes the man was tall with blonde hair pulled tight in a ponytail with ice blue eyes he did not look to bad._

"_You want to dance?" he asked me._

"_My friend is bringing me a drink but after I am done I will give you one dance. Sound good?" _

"_Sure. I will be waiting."_

_I kept moving my hips to the beat of the music until Edward came back handing me my drink._

"_Thanks Edward, I am going to go dance with that guy right there." I said pointing to him._

"_Alright go ahead I will wait right her for you and drink my beer."_

"_Okay." Making my way to the man as a new song began to play._

_**Am I throwing you off?  
Nope  
didn't think so**_

_I began swaying with the beat along with him.__**  
**__**  
How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't have to play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke**_

_Turning around as my back faced him, He placed his hands on my hips pulling me back into him. This could be so much fun but not really in the mood to tease the poor ole sap.___

You're looking a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it

All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

_Grinding my ass back into him placing my hand around his neck and was just enjoying myself. Before I knew what was happening Edward was pulling me out of the club to the elevator. I didn't want to say anything until we were safely behind closed doors because of the look in his eyes, lips perched in a hard line, and his jaw tight. Oh, this is going to be sooooo much fun. Yeah right, whatever he had to say and the fight that would truly commence would be anything but pleasant. Stepping out of the elevator toward our room Edward unlocked the room pulling me in, shutting, and locking the door. Both of us just standing there staring each other down. Let the fun commence._

"_What the fuck is your problem!" I said yelling at him._

"_I should be the one asking you that." Giving me his hard stare._

"_I don't have a problem but apparently you do why the fuck did you pull me out of the club I was starting to have fun." I said controlling my voice._

_I could see anger in his eyes as well as something else but I am not sure what it was._

_Blowing out a breath before he spoke, "Why did I pull you out of there are you serious?"_

"_Yes, I am fucking serious!" I yelled at him._

"_I pulled you out because you were acting like a fucking whore and if you would have stayed down there; there's no telling what you would have done with that fucking prick." He turned around walking in the living room._

_I am so fucking pissed all I could see was red and not even thinking I ran toward him and pushed him he fell getting up glaring at me._

"_What the fuck Bella!" he said._

"_You're kidding right?" I said acidly._

"_NO! What's your problem?"_

"_How dare you say that to me! You are the whore out of us two you will stick your cock in anything that moves or so that is what the whores at school say even though you deny it but that is not the fucking point! You know me, you know me better than anyone and you call me whore knowing it is not true!" I yelled at him._

_I had snapped now. "You know what I am done. Cullen you are one sick sadistic son of a bitch! I can't believe I considered you a friend; that was out of line and I hope you get what you deserve!"_

_I was fuming with anger pulling my hand back slapping him as hard as I could turning to run._

_I don't know what came over me but I knew I had to get out of his sight quick. Knowing once he snapped out of it, he would be beyond pissed. I heard him running behind me._

"_Bella get you ass back here now!" he yelled. Not acknowledging him trying to get away from him. "Bella you better stop now or you are going to be sorry!"_

_I made it to the bedroom slamming the door and locking it taking a few steps back watching the door thankfully, a lamp was left on._

_Edward beat on the door, "I warned you Swan!" the door unlocked he opened the door slamming it shut and locking it. Edward taken a step toward me as I took a step back, with each step he took forward I took one back, before I knew it I had my back against the wall with no where else to go._

"_Bitch! Who do you think you are?" he seethed._

"_The Bitch that put you in your fucking place the Bitch that won't take your shit that's who!" I seethed right back at him._

_He grabbed my chin hard forcing me to look at him not able to move my head. "Now listen and listen good nobody hits me and I mean nobody I am Edward Fucking Cullen! Do you understand me?"_

_Gulping loudly and I knew he could hear but I was really turned on by his badass attitude. What the fuck is wrong with me._

"_Answer me!'' he screamed at me taking his left hand slapping the wall by my head._

_Before I knew what was happening I slapped him hard again. He let go of my face and looked at me stunned. I slapped him again that seemed to wake him up; I brought my right hand up to slap him again he grabbed it before I could._

"_Have you lost your damn mind?"_

"_No Edward I think I finally found it!" bringing my left hand to slap him again Edward grabbed it pulling my arms above me holding my hands in left hand._

_Edward grabbed my chin jerking my head up to look at him. "Stop trying to slap me!" he was seething._

"_NO!" I screamed at him._

"_NO!"he growled out the word._

_This could be bad but eh lets add a little more fuel to the fire. I stepped on his foot hard. He stood firm. I kicked him in the shin and he still did not waiver, "Let me go now!"_

"_I don't think so!" just smirking at me with the anger still in his eyes._

"_What are you going to do?"_

_Nothing but more anger shining through._

"_Huh Edward, you going to hit me show me what kind of man you are. Just hit me and get it over with so you can be the big bad man who put little ole me in my place!"_

"_You want me to show you that I am the man is that what you want?"_

_Nodding very scarred he might actually hit me._

"_Bitch answer me now!" Edward spoke acidly._

"_Yes!" I screamed at him hoping he would get it over with if he were going to hit me._

_With that said he crashed his lips onto mine plugging his tongue in my mouth. A moan escaping me as he swallowed it. Our tongues battling for dominance neither wanting to give in. My body screaming yes yes as my mind screamed no no. I couldn't stop if I wanted lust was now clouding my mind. My body arching into his causing him to moan._

_Letting my wrists go pushing me flush against the wall and his body. His hands snaking up my stomach caressing me while placing open mouth kisses down my neck. Grabbing the hem of my shirt jerking it up over my head throwing it behind him. Edward let out a throaty moan as his eyes raked over my body noticing I wasn't wearing a bra causing my taught nipples to ache even more over his intense gaze. I quickly rid him of his shirt. My hands tracing his abs slowly making my way up over his nipples barely grazing them. Making it up to his shoulders placing my hands in his hair pulling him to me needing to be closer to him with a mind-blowing kiss with bare chests touching causing us to swallow each other's moans._

_Starting to trail kisses down is jaw to his pulse point licking and biting my way down as I caressed his chest and arms. Getting on my knees unbuttoning Edward's pants he kicked his shoes off discarding his pants. I looked at him and smiled I wanted him so fucking bad. Licking and sucking on his hip. Grabbing his cock hard stroking him. Taking in the sight of him seeing the bead on the tip of his cock. Kissing the head, I licked my lips savoring the taste; he tasted so good like vanilla. Not being able to hold out anymore I took a long lick making sure to get every bit that he is willing to give. He groaned. I took him in my mouth with out giving him time to adjust I deep throated him._

"_Holy Fuck!" he grabbed the back of my head wrapping my hair in his hand guiding me setting the pace. He started grunting knowing he would not last long lightly grazing my teeth as he pulled back swirling my tongue over the head. I began to hum speeding my pace up while massaging his ball. I could feel him start to pulse. "I … I am…. Ugh gonna…" wrapping my hands gripping his ass to hold him to me. " Gonna. OH. Shit!" Rolling his head back his cum shot down my throat swallowing every bit. I licked up his shaft cleaning him up wanting to make sure to get every drop._

_Edward pulled me up pushing me against the wall crushing his lips to mine roughly grabbing my breasts causing a moan to escape thrusting his tongue caressing mine. Rubbing the pad of his thumb over my nipple while pinching the other causing my wetness to pool. Trailing kisses down my neck between the valley of my breasts. Lapping my nipple taking it nibbling while caressing the other._

_Licking a trail down my stomach, pushing my skirt up. Kissing the top of my thighs. "You smell so fucking good." I groaned he was torturing me. Pulling my leg over his shoulder to get better access. Running his finger over my folds. "Edward" I moaned. "Fuck Bella you are dripping." Groaning, "All for you baby!" causing him to moan. Edward placed a kiss on my soaked lips, then running his tongue from the back to my bundle of nerves. Fisting my hands in his hair. Thrusting his tongue in and out while I writhed placing the pad of his thumb over my clit rubbing fast circle. "OH god" Leaning my head back against the wall while arching into him. Switching his tongue to my clit nibbling, sucking, and licking before thrusting three fingers into my dripping core. "Ahhh!" "Do you like that?" asking without removing his tongue causing the vibration to run through me. "Fuck yes!" I was about to loose it. Locking eyes with him, "Touch your self." Removing my hands from his hair pinching and rubbing my nipples. Curling his fingers hitting my g-spot thrusting three times before biting my clit. My orgasm shot through me I came so hard just gushing. Slowing his fingers down bringing me slowly back down to Earth before removing them. Drinking my juices up. Taking my leg off his shoulder holding me up otherwise I would have melted into a puddle on the floor._

_Edward grabbed the back of my neck I fisted my hands in his hair pulling him to me crashing my lips to his. He moaned, I thrust my tongue in his mouth and was devouring him. Pushing my body against the wall pulling back from our kiss. "Is this what you want Bella?" grinding his cock into me. "Ugh! Fuck yes Edward I want it." Bending down picking my right leg placing around his hip, grabbing the left picking me up I wrapped my legs around his waist. Licking my neck to my ear licking and nibbling on my lobe. Placing is right arm under my ass lifting me up backing us into the wall; he put his left hand on the wall behind me for leverage. I put my hands on his shoulders more than ready for him._

_Edward thrust into me and stilled. "Fuck Bella you are so fucking tight." "Ugh! Edward move before I explode please." I have never felt so complete than I did at this moment. Starting to pound into me. "Fuck!" I yelled. "Ha... ahh Harder" Edward pulled back almost completely out before thrusting back in. "Shit! Bella!"_

"_Ugh Ahh, Faster!" he complied pounding into me with everything he had. "Feels s... s... so good." He bit down on my nipple causing the spring to unwind. Arching so hard, digging my nails in Edward's shoulder's desperate for something to hang onto. "OH Edward!" screaming as I hit my peak. Flying so high Edward just kept pounding in me. Finally realizing he was talking to me, "Bella I am not done with you yet." Gulping not sure how much more I could take. He stilled holding me to him I wrapped my arms around his neck while walking to the bed laying me down. "Get on all fours" did he have any idea what the fuck he did to me. Unwrapping my legs and arms crawling up the bed on all fours. "Spread your legs." I did so he could fit behind me. Pushing my head down causing my ass to be at perfect position for me._

_Rubbing his cock along my folds teasing me. "You see what you do to me?" Running his hands over my ass grabbing my hips to keep me still. Already wound tight again, his teasing was pure torture. Lifting slightly so I could look at him in the eye. "Edward stop fucking with me and Fuck me already." He thrust into to me hard. Both of us groaning. "Fucking tight!!" thrusting hard and fast into me but it was not enough for me. "Fuck me hard!" I screamed at him. Wrapping his arm around my stomach pulling me flush against his back putting his other arm holding me above my breast not able to move my arms. Pound into my tight pussy it was a matter of seconds before I would cum. My walls starting to pulse around him. "Bella you better not fucking cum till I tell you. You understand?" he said during his grunts. How could he even form sentences I only being able to moan a "Yes" he started sucking, licking, and kissing my shoulder he was driving me insane if he didn't let me cum soon I was going to fucking explode. I was panting so hard by now. Kissing his way up to my ear. Between his grunts, "Who do you belong to?" breathing his hot breath over me. Moaning "No one." Fuck, he had better get to the point or I am not going to have a choice. "That is where you are wrong. Fuck Bella! You belong to me your orgasm belongs to me and no one else. Got it?" "Fuck yes," "Who do you belong to." "Edward fucking Cullen owns me" "Good girl" "Bella, cum for me" as soon as he said it screaming out "Edward,, Oh god Edward!" like a chant as my orgasm shot through me I had never came so hard in my life. Hearing Edward yell "Bella!!" out as his orgasm shot through him. Both of us riding out our orgasms. Edward slowed and pulled out of me pulling me into his side while pulling a blanket over us. I don't know how long we laid there until one of spoke._

"_Hey Edward." I spoke softly._

"_Yeah"_

"_That was the best fucking sex I ever had. Thank you!" Smiling at him._

"_Bella I should be the one thinking you. That is the best sex I ever had too."_

"_Really?" surprised. I thought Edward had been with other girls but it would be nice if he were just mine though._

"_Definitely." He said chuckling._

"_Then you're Welcome." I said._

_We both were laughing at just how bazaar we both were. Calming down we just stared into each other's eyes. I never noticed before how expressive his eyes were and how gorgeous his was._

"_Isabella?" he spoke so softly while stroking my cheek with the back of his hand._

"_Yes" I was melting into him._

"_Do you think you might want to be my girlfriend?" He was so nervous._

_My jaw dropped open. I totally wasn't expecting that. I could tell he was getting antsy before he got to nervous I figured I should answer him._

"_Edward, I am going to be completely honest with you. I really value our friendship. Shoot as of today you are the only friend I have back home. I would never want anything to destroy our friendship and in saying that I would like to give us a try because I do have a pull to you. Yes, I will be your girlfriend."_

_He kissed my forehead, "Thank you Bella and I am really sorry for earlier but the jealousy got the best of me and I couldn't take it anymore." _

"_Don't worry about it. I had a really good time as a result." Smiling at him, he just chuckled._

_Laying there just our breathing the only noise in the room._

"_Edward?"_

"_Yes"_

"_We are going to such a bad fucking hangover tomorrow."_

"_That's a given."_

"_Edward?"_

"_Yeah Bella?" he said groggily_

"_Good night"_

"_Sweet Dreams" pulling me into his chest._

* * *

**A/N: Phew! done. What do you think good or did it suck ass be completely honest with me just wondering. Review please.**

OH yeah if you want to see something happen with in the story let me know and I will work it in if it doesn't interfer with the end result. Review Review.


	5. Vegas Part II

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot.**

**S. Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Chapter is a little on the short side just wanted to get something out there.**

**Now on with it.**

* * *

Vegas – Part II

_Waking up feeling heaviness across my stomach not being able to move. Opening my eyes seeing it was an arm. Well shit of fucking course a plus I only had a slight headache. Looking up seeing Edward asleep dead to the world laying on his stomach bare ass naked trying to hold in my giggles. I had to get him up before I pissed myself. Doing the only thing I knew would wake him, I slapped him hard on the ass. Edward got up quick._

"_What the fuck?" he yelled._

"_Morning sunshine, you had a hold of me and I got to pee. I am going to shower and I will order us some breakfast when I am done." Getting up making my way to the bathroom grabbing my bathroom bag._

"_Bella I am going to get you for waking me up like that."_

"_Is that a threat Eddie?" I said smiling shutting the door._

"_No it is a guarantee."_

_I got my shower and brushed my teeth fixing my hair. Walking back to the bedroom to get ready for the day._

"_Edward your turn. I am going to order some food. Take some Tylenol and you will fill slightly better."_

_He got up and went to shower. I put my dark skinny jeans on, dark blue, tank top, and chucks. I ordered our food and went to wait for room service._

_I was shutting the door when Edward walked in dressed in jeans, Ed Hardy shirt, and chucks._

"_Feeling better." I asked._

"_Yeah, lots thanks. So, what is for breakfast?" He asked._

"_We have toast, fruit, eggs, coffee, orange juice, and mimosa's." Lifting the lids off everything._

"_Sounds good."_

_We ate in silence just enjoying the quite until his phone beeped telling him or a new text._

"_Who do you think it is from?" I asked wondering which of our ex-friends was brave enough to contact us._

_He opened it looking at it, "Emmett is the brave soul. He wants to know if we are alright because they can't get a hold of us and are worried." He said._

"_Tell them we are safe and not to bother us anymore." Saying a little agitated._

_He was replying, "What do you want to do today?"_

"_Black Jack Bitch! Why do you always ask? You know I wipe the floor in that game." Smiling at him._

_Edward giving me his half smile. "Alright let's go."_

_Making our way down to the tables. Both getting $500 in chips sitting down at $100 dollar table._

"_Bella are you ready?" he smirked._

"_I was born ready Cullen."_

_We played for an hour at the first table making four grand each. Taking our chips to the bullpen to cash in. We always did this until we both had fifty grand each so we could go to the high rollers tables to play. The last time we did this I made half a million and Edward walked away with a quarter million. It was always fun to watch the old guys sulk when our baby faces walked in and sat down at opposite sides of the table. When we had enough cash finding the pit boss._

"_Hello Mr. Cullen. It has been what four months? What can I do for you and your lovely lady here?" he spoke._

"_We want to get into a high rollers game. Do you think you could do that for us?" Shaking his hand._

"_Yes of course, just follow me and we will take care of you."_

_Following up to the tables giving him our cash for chips. Letting us know if we needed anything to let him know. We played for three hours and made more than we ever thought we could. I could not believe I won two and half million dollars and Edward actually bested me with a cool three million. We cashed in and had the money wired into our accounts._

"_Can you believe how much we made? I never thought we would do so well." I was absolutely giddy._

"_I know right. Therefore, I was thinking we need to celebrate. What do you say?" Edward asked he was just as excited as I was._

"_That sounds great what do you have in mind?" slightly curious._

"_Dinner and going to Blush"_

"_Okay let's eat in the room and then we can go to Blush."_

_We ate dinner and got ready. I wore my dress from yesterdays shopping trip. It fit me perfectly along with my heels, or as Edward called them, my Fuck me heels, my hair was in soft curls, and a little bit of makeup, and I was ready to go. Edward looked as good as ever with his black pants, emerald green shirt, that matched his eyes perfectly, black shoes, and hair as disheveled as always._

"_So, you ready to go?" I asked._

_Looking up at me, "Bella you look gorgeous." Walking to me offering his arm to me._

"_Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself you know." Soft blush creeping up my cheeks._

"_Uhm Edward?" _

"_Yes"_

"_Do you remember what happened last night?" asking sheepishly._

"_If you mean you telling me you care for me. I sure do." Taking my face in his palms giving me the softest most passion filled kiss ever. I swooned. _

_We got to Blush making our way to the V.I.P area to get a couple of drinks before getting our night started. Starting with tequila shots is always a bad idea. Taking common sense away and letting stupidity shine through without any filters. This should have clued me in on how the night would progress but we are young and dumb and do some really stupid shit most not having any real impact on our lives. Hindsight is always 20/20. _

_Dancing for hours and drinking we were both completely trashed. The last thing I remember is walking out of Blush._

**A/N: Review please. Bella's dress is on profile.**

**Hoping to get the next chapter out soon.**

**Reviews gets chapters out faster.**

**Thanks to all my readers, ones who added me to their favorites,review,and author favorites.**

* * *


	6. Vegas Part III

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot. S. Meyer owns twilight.**

* * *

Vegas – Part III

_Waking up to knocking on the door. Edward got up making his way to the door._

"_Edward who do you think it is?"_

"_No idea, I guess I will go find out." He said going to get the door. Coming back with two packages with the most confused look etched across his face._

"_Did you order something?" I asked genuinely curious._

_Shrugging, "Not that I know of." Edward opened the smallest package and pulled out a blank DVD._

_We just looked completely baffled._

_Breaking the silence, "Go put it in and I will be out in just a minute bathroom calls." Walking into the bathroom._

_I guess we behaved ourselves last night considering we still had last night clothing on._

_Making my way Hearing Edward, "Holy Shit!"_

_Just brushing it off I round the corner looking at the TV. stopping me dead in my tracks what I heard I think put me in shock._

_On the TV. was a short stout man with a black suit on. He was looking at me and said, "Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward to be your lawful wedded husband?" Watching myself giggle, "I do, I guess." Still giggling. "Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella to be your lawful wedded wife?" He smiled, "Yeah, I do, why not." We were both laughing know. "By the state of Nevada I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride. We pulled into a sloppy kiss and blew a raspberry on each other's cheek. "I now introduce for the first time Edward and Isabella Cullen."_

_I must have snapped out of it looking at Edward, "Edward we are so royally fucked!" screaming at him._

"_I know." Opening the other package were our photos from our wedding. Only one word to describe them Hilarious. Every one of them except one we were doing some funny ass pose. The last photo was we holding hands starring in each other's eyes it was intense. Also, was a copy of our marriage license._

_Taking a look at the license is when everything went black. I woke up in Edward's lap he looked really concerned._

"_Are you okay?" softly stroking my cheek with the back of his hand._

"_Yeah I am now. Just I guess everything finally sunk in. I am sorry I fainted like that."_

"_Don't worry about it if it wasn't you it would have been me." Edward chuckling at me._

"_So not the time to joke. What in the hell are we going to do?" I asked._

"_Well I am not real sure. We could have it annulled but it would take a while, divorce that our parents will most definitely find out about either one, or we could just try to keep it between us for now and see how things play out. It is really up to you whatever you want we will do."_

"_I know I don't want our parents to find out that would be hell on earth you know that as well as I do." I said as he nodded. "I think for the time being we keep things to ourselves and just play it by ear."_

"_Okay that is what we will do. So now what?" _

"_It is three so we need to get cleaned up and packed our flight leaves at 6:30 and I don't want to miss it." I stood making my way to our room. I laid my clothes for the day out packing everything but the dress I had on. Doing the same for Edward._

_I felt him behind me as his arms circled my waist. "Bella I am sorry." Kissing my neck. Leaning my head to the side to give him more access. Leaning next to my ear feeling his breath causing chills to run up my spine. "Oh god Bella I am so sorry."_

_Licking and nibbling on my ear running his hands lightly over my arms up to caress my shoulders causing a moan to escape me. Slowly unzipping my dress leaving open mouth kisses at every inch of exposed skin. Letting the dress pool around my feet turning around I grabbed his shirt pulling him to me to give him a soft kiss. Edward was having non of that pulling me into him fisting a hand in my hair to pull me to closer placing the other on the small of my back. Lifting the hem of his shirt breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. I trailed kisses along his chest while unbuttoning his jeans, unzipping them. Pulling them down he stepped out of them. Pulling me to him giving me a slow passionate kiss as he picked me up laying me gently on the bed. Pulling away wrapping his hands around the top of panties pulling them off. Placing soft kisses on the top of my feet, each ankle, my thighs, hipbone, stomach, collarbone, neck, forehead, eyes, cheeks, and finally my lips. Slowly caressing my hips taking a hand to spread my legs further open as he settled himself between them. Taking our hands and interlocking our fingers, locking eyes not a word spoken as he thrust into me. Slowly rocking together in unison just lost as what was happening and enjoying the moment of us together. Picking up the pace as our release being so close, arching into him whispering "Edward" as my body rode out the waves of pleasure, faintly hearing Edward whisper "Bella" as his orgasm racked through him. We laid there silently just staring at each other. After awhile he removed himself from me and in the first time in my life, I felt empty. I slowly got up making my way to get a shower._

_What has happened that is so completely new. I mean we have been together before but that was just so intense full of emotion that I have never felt. I just wondered if Edward noticed. Quickly getting dressed and stepping out for Edward could get ready. Finished the rest of the packing. Before I knew it, we were on our way to the airport then on the plane._

_I had no idea how long the silence lasted until Edward intertwined our hand rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on my palm._

"_Edward, what are we going to do when we get back home?" I said so softly._

"_I don't know what do you want to do?" _

"_I think the best thing for us to do is to act as nothing happened between us so no one gets suspicious. We should just be friends like always around everyone else and when we are alone we can figure out how we want to do this. Like maybe in a couple weeks you could ask out and then we can be closer and maybe we could be alright."_

_Edward sighed, "Are you sure this is what you want?" _

"_Yeah, I think it would be best. I really do care for you and I love you as a best friend so I think this will work."_

"_Isabella look at me." I raised my eyes to lock with his they were full of emotion._

"_Isabella I have cared for you for along time I just want you to know this could become hard for us. I don't want you ever to doubt me and my intentions when it comes to you or us." He leaned in a placed a soft kiss on my lips._

"_Thank you. I just ask one thing from you." Looking at him dead serious._

"_What is it?" _

"_I better not catch you with anybody else in any type of questionable circumstances. That includes no kissing anyone else, no more flirting with Jessica or Lauren, and no girls in your room. Do you understand?" _

"_Isabella I completely understand I could never do that to you and I expect the same from you." _

"_Eddie you don't have to worry I will not be flirting with Lauren or Jessica." Slightly smiling._

_Edward laughed causing me too. Our plane landed and was in our car back to Forks both of hoping for the best. Reaching over grabbing Edward's hand gripping it harder and harder the closer we came to my house. _

_It seemed as a blink of an eye we were sitting in my driveway. I started to open the door._

"_Bella wait a second." He said nervously._

"_You can't go inside wearing that ring on your hand. I know Charlie is not always observant but I am positive he would notice it. I got you something before we left. Before you say anything I got one for myself also." Pulling a long box out of his pocket opening it revealing a beautiful platinum necklace. "Can I have your ring for a moment?" I took it off handed it to him without even noticing I was wearing until now. Unhooking the necklace sliding the ring on. "Bella turn around." I did as he put the necklace on for me pulling my hair out from underneath he did the same for his._

"_Isabella may I pick you up for school tomorrow?"_

"_Of course." I leaned into him, gave him a soft kiss on his lips before getting out, and went straight up to my room as quick as possible._

_I hope this all ends well for us. At least tomorrow will be interesting to say the least._**

* * *

**

**A/N: What do you think. Not my best wanted to get something out.**

**Review please.**

**Thanks for reading and all the favorites, alerts, and especially the ones that have reviewed.**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**_Author's Note_**

I have posted a poll on my profile page. What would you like the homecoming theme to be?

I will update no later than Tuesday.

Thanks for all my readers.

Now go vote!


	8. Our Return

**A/N: I own nothing recognizable. S. Meyer does.**

**Go to my poll and vote. After reading of course**

**Now on with it.**

* * *

Our Return

"_BEEP" "GET YOUR ASS UP!" rolling over turning off the alarm. I am seriously going to have to change that my alarm scares the shit out of me every morning thanks so much Edward. I would rather not wake up to Edward yelling at me to wake up. It was funny the first time but after that, not so much I am still not sure what possessed him to buy me an alarm clock where you can record your own message but I digress. Grabbing my bathroom bag heading to get a quick shower._

_Deciding today, I would start my subtle changes as not to shock all of Forks student body. Putting on some dark skinny jeans, dark blue t-shirt, flats, and leaving my hair in soft curls. Grabbing my backpack grabbing a pop tart on the way out the door._

_Already waiting for me Edward leaning against the passenger side door with his arms crossed with his crooked grin. Always looking perfect. Walking up to him, "Good Morning Edward"_

"_It is now. You are looking beautiful today." He said grabbing my waist and pulling me too him. Wrapping my arms around his waist. Edward leaned in and kissed me very sweetly. "You ready to go?"_

"_As ready as I am going to be." I let him go. He opened my door and let me in closing the door when I was settled. Walking around getting in. Starting the car, grabbed my hand, and intertwining our fingers._

"_Are you ready for football practice today?" _

"_Yeah glad for it to get started hopefully I can burn off some energy today. How about you are you reading for cheerleading practice?" Edward chuckling at his question._

"_Honestly no I am not and I am still not sure how you talked me into that but maybe it won't be to bad. Fuck who am I kidding Rose, Alice, Jessica, and Lauren are all going to be there so at the very least it will be interesting."_

"_Yeah I am sure it will be entertaining." We both laughed._

_Pulling into school parking in the furthest spot possible; noticing a new Lexus car in the lot._

"_Whose is that?" I asked knowing what everyone drove._

"_Not a clue. Are you ready?" he asked with a bit of concern._

"_Let's do this and remember just friends until we can figure out what to do."_

_Edward leaned in giving me one last kiss, "I got it." Getting out he came around opening my door helping me out. Making our way inside thankfully, no one stared so hopefully no one knew about the fight all of us had Friday._

"_You know Friday is the Sadie Hawkins dance who are you going to ask?" Edward asked._

"_I am not sure who I am going to ask yet." Saying coyly making our way to my locker._

_Edward stopped, "Heads up Bella there is Emmett. I am just going to head on to class I am not ready to talk to him yet. See you in a few okay."_

"_Go ahead; I will be there in a minute." Edward took off to his locker._

_I opened my locker sticking my backpack in pulling out my English book and binder. "Belly are you mad at me?" Emmett asked as I shut my locker._

"_No Em I am not mad at you but Edward might be a little angry with you. But, I am pissed at Rose and Alice still I can't believe they couldn't trust me enough to tell me about you guys and I am pretty sure that is why Edward is upset with you and Jasper. I mean sure I will get over it eventually but for their deceit I don't know if I will be able to trust them like I did and you can tell them this too. I will try to play nice but it will not be as all is forgiven and there will be none of me that will divulge to them my problems or anything that involves my personal life and they better not even dare ask. Make sure to especially tell Alice that and there will be no exceptions and tell them both when I am ready to talk to them I will come to them and for them not to approach me. Got it?" I told him._

"_Yeah I will let them know. I am seriously sorry how everything turned out."_

"_Me too." Pulling Em into a hug. "Well I got to get to class so I will talk to you later. Tell Jazz I am not mad at him either."_

"_You got it. See you later Belly."_

_I rushed off to class as the warning bell rang as I walked into class noticing Edward had his head down. Walking past him grazing his arm as I passed by him taking my seat in front of him._

"_How did things go?" Edward looked up._

"_It went fine I told Em I wasn't mad at him or Jazz but I am still pissed at Rose and Alice and that you might possibly be upset with him." He smiled his crooked grin. I had to keep myself to focusing myself on anything but him._

_The teacher walked in with a girl I am sure I have never met before today. _

"_Class we have a new student that will begin class after a brief introduction by her."_

_The girl was beautiful with her long flowing blonde hair, blue eyes, very feminine, with her tight fitting jeans, tank top that gave all the boys a view of her chests, wearing heels, and her make up was a little much but was flawless. Taking a look around seeing all them ogle her. Turning around Edward still had his head on his arms._

"_My name is Tanya Denali and I have a twin brother Elijah and we moved from Alaska because my father got an offer he could not refuse. If you want to know anything else just ask."_

"_Thank you Tanya please take your seat beside Bella so we can begin."_

_Well is this just not great I could already tell me the dirty looks she was giving me and I knew it all had to do with the one who sits behind me. Not even noticing the shiver that shot through me. Tanya was really creeping me out._

"_Are you cold?"_

"_Edward just a little sometimes I forget how cold it gets in school one day I will remember."_

_Edward leaned down and pulled something out of his backpack, "Here put this on please?" handing me his Forks High School Football Sweatshirt with his number and Cullen on the back._

"_Thank you Edward. And look today I can be a Cullen." I said giving him a sly smile. Edward's grin I do not think could have gotten any bigger at my statement._

"_Class settle down we are going to take a test on the first act of Romeo and Juliet today. When you are done you can turn your test in and leave or just sit quietly till the bell rings." The teacher handed the test back._

_It took only twenty minutes for me to complete. Standing up to turn it in feeling Edward stand behind me taking his test up also. We sat back down not really having anywhere to be and just waited for everyone else to finish. Not to long the only ones left in the room were Edward, me, and Tanya._

_I was tired of Tanya glaring at me for absolutely no reason so I stood straddled my chair, crossing my arms, and leaned my head on them just staring at Edward's eyes. He could tell something was wrong. _

_Edward leaned into me to whisper in my ear, "Isabella what is wrong?" _

_Whispering in his ear, "That Tanya girl is giving me evil stares and I really don't appreciate it so as long as I don't have to see her I will be fine." I exhaled loudly._

_The bell finally ringing I got up and gathered my things Edward did the same. I could fill her walk up beside me trying to get his attention but he just ignored her. This could be so much fun._

"_Excuse me?" Tanya said trying to sound sweet._

_I turned my gaze to her, "Hang on just a second. So Edward, you know how Friday we are having a Sadie Hawkins dance?" I gave him a shy grin._

"_Yeah what about it?" he played along perfectly._

"_Well do you want to go with me?" I said looking at my feet shifting from one foot to another. I really can't believe I was pulling this off._

"_Bella I would love to go with you I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather have the pleasure of spending time with." Smiling largely at me still not paying attention._

_Linking arms with Edward turning to Tanya, "Yes Tanya?"_

"_I wanted to know if you knew who I needed to speak with about cheerleading?" she said fuming._

"_Yeah, talk to Rosalie Hale. I hate to leave like this but we have to go." With that, I turned and walked swiftly out the door my arm still linked with Edwards._

"_You know she total hates me right?" _

"_I noticed but don't worry. Just remember you are a Cullen." Edward whispered._

"_I will do that now get to class and behave."_

"_You behave I know you have Rose and Ali in your next class."_

"_I will be civil I promise."_

_Making my way to Math they were already in their seats and of fucking course Tanya just had to have this class with me and she sat in front of Rose and beside Alice and they were just all giggling. I do not think this day can get any worse. I took my seat hoping the bell would ring soon. Opening my math book, I could feel the stares._

"_Bella, just meet us at the football field after school and we will start practice then." Rose said a little nervous._

"_I will do that." Giving her the best smile, I could muster._

"_Why do you tip toe around her?" Tanya asked one of them._

"_Tanya just stay out of it this is none of your concern." Alice said rather harshly._

"_Alice?"_

"_Yeah Bella." Alice said trying to keep the hope out of her voice but I could still hear it and I really hated staying mad at them but I still felt betrayed._

"_Thank you for that. Alice and Rose I still don't forgive you yet but I hate being mad at you two and I really want to get past this. So, I am going to do my best the only thing is I will not tell you anything that is going on in my personal life unlike I did before until I feel I can trust you both again. Just be honest with me about everything and do not hide things from me because that hurts worse than anything else does. Can you both do that?"_

_Alice jumped from her seat giving me a huge hug. "Of course Bella and I am really sorry for everything."_

"_Me too B. I wasn't really thinking but I will never do that again to either of you." Rose spoke softly._

"_What did you guys do this weekend?"_

"_Well Friday after you left we just sat around in shock and worried, Saturday we went to Seattle and went shopping, and yesterday we watched movies." Alice said a little disheartened._

_Tanya was glaring at me. Since I knew, I could get under her skin I decided I would. "Well Friday night Edward and me flew to Vegas, did a bit of shopping for essentials, and we went to Blush. It was good for us to be able to get away and think so we didn't end up doing something we would regret in the long run with you guys."_

"_What did you buy?" Alice asked._

_The teacher walked in and began class._

"_I will tell you later."_

_All through class, I kept catching Tanya glaring at me. It was getting old fast but I really did not pay attention. The teacher assigned our homework and left us with ten minutes left in class._

_Rose spoke up this time, "so what did you buy?"_

_I giggled a bit knowing they were dying to know. "I got a few new Ed Hardy shirts, couple pairs of jeans, a White Gucci dress with a black ribbon around the bottom of my bust and was especially gorgeous and black milano blahnik's." I said._

"_Oh my god Bella you bought a Gucci dress I can't wait to see I bet it is absolutely breath taking." Alice squealed._

"_It is and I will wear it sometime soon and you can get the full picture." I said as the bell rang. "I will see you guys at lunch."_

"_Bye B." Rose said as Alice waved._

_I went to my locker throwing my books in grabbing my stuff for Econ. I was almost to my class when Edward passed me in the hall most would have thought it normal but as he passed rubbing his fingertips lightly over the inside of my arm. It was such a sweet gesture and made me extremely happy._

"_Hey Coach J. You ready for practice to start today?"_

"_You know it. I think we will grab the championship again this year." He said._

_I am sure he was going over plays. "What are we doing today?" I asked._

"_Nothing planned just do any homework or talk or what not. You know the usual." Not even looking up from what he is doing._

_I groaned looking at my seat was surrounded by Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, and a boy I didn't know assuming it was Elijah Tanya's brother. Taking my seat waiting for the aggravation to begin._

"_Hey Bella?" Jessica said in her sickly sweet voice that always made my skin crawl._

"_What?" I said as nicely as possible._

"_Just wanted to introduce you to Tanya and Elijah."_

"_I already met Tanya she has my first two classes with me also." Looking at Elijah, he wasn't bad to look at. He had dark hair buzzed off, the bluest eyes I have ever seen, and he looked tall, and seemed aggravated at something. I stuck my hand out, "Hi Elijah I am Bella it is nice to meet you welcome to the fifth circle of hell better known as Forks."_

_He took my hand and shook it while laughing. He didn't seem so bad. "Do you play football or basketball?" I asked he looked quite athletic._

"_Actually I play them both. How about you?" he asked._

"_I am a cheerleader first time still unsure how I got talked into it but I play basketball too." I said._

"_Bella guess what?"_

"_Enlighten me Lauren." I said._

_She looked at me quite confused oh, lord did that really go over her head. "Anyways, Tanya is going to be joining us on the squad. Isn't that exciting?" Lauren said._

"_Sounds great."_

"_Bella right?" Tanya asked. I nodded. "Could you tell me about Edward?" _

_Oh great another one that is obsessed with him. Before I could even speak up Jessica jumped in._

"_Edward is great. He is so much fun." She had a dreamy look in her eye._

_I knew I would have a chance to embarrass the shit out of her so I decided to see if she would take the bait. "Jess, what did you do this weekend?"_

_She got the biggest smile on her face. "Well you know the usual. Edward came over Saturday night and hung out if you catch my drift."_

_I bit my lip so as not to laugh. "What did you do?"_

"_We watched a couple movies and we ended up in my room talking and listening to music. He started kissing me and before I knew it, we were both in my bed. Um. That is it. What did you do?" She asked thanking she had me because I wasn't seen around town the past weekend._

_I smirked at her. "I find it interesting that you say you spent Saturday with Edward but if you say so. Friday night I hung out at Edward's for awhile before me and Edward went to Seattle and jumped a plane for Vegas for the weekend." I smirked at her. "We did a little shopping, Saturday we went to Blush, and Sunday night we came home. We just like to get away ever now and then from everyone and hang out is all. I will be sure to ask Edward about him being with you though."_

_Elijah just laughed. Tanya had a small smile. Jessica's face got as red as a fire truck._

"_Go ahead and ask him then." Lauren said. I think Jess was ready to kill her._

_The bell rang I gathered my stuff, "It was nice to meet you Elijah, Tanya I will see you at lunch, The cheerleaders and our star football players eat lunch together once practice starts up a few times a week. Jess and Lauren see you at lunch." I said leaving._

_I rushed to my locker through my stuff in and headed to lunch, which would be entertaining. I grabbed a coke out of the machine and sat down waiting for everyone else to arrive. Emmett sat down in front of me as Edward sat down beside me. _

"_Hey Eddie did you behave in class?" I asked smirking at him._

"_Isabella yes I behaved we are all good now. How about you?" he said with a bit of concern in his eyes._

_Rose sat beside Em, Alice sat by her as Jazz was next to her. Mike Newton sat on the other side of Em and James sit in front Jazz. Tanya sat down on the other side of Edward and I already knew she was a sneaky bitch. Lauren and Jess sat at the end trying to avoid contact with everyone it seemed. Elijah sat beside me and I felt Edward tense oh this could definitely get interesting._

_Everyone was in our own conversations I decided now was as good as any. "Eddie do you know where you were Saturday night?" being coy._

"_Yeah, what kind of question is that." He asked slightly miffed._

"_Well, I was just wondering because I thought I knew too but Jess here informed me of something else so I just figured I would ask you." _

_If looks could kill, I know I would have died ten times over._

"_Well, Friday night hopped a plane to Vegas with you, Saturday night I was with you at Blush, then Sunday night we came home." He still was confused._

"_Jess said you watched movies and listened to music and you kissed her and then you were in her bed sexing it up."_

_Everyone busted out laughing and could not really help by joining in and Edward was laughing so hard it took him awhile to get control of himself._

"_Thanks Bells I needed a good laugh. No, I most definitely was not with Jess. I am and never will be that desperate plus you guys would never forgive me." He smirked._

_Jessica stormed out with Lauren on her tail. We all just laughed._

_Biology went well but it always did. Elijah sat with Angela so at least he had a friend and she opened up to him and did not shy away like usual. Gym was great for once, we played basketball and Elijah was my partner since I was the only one left in class without one. I noticed the look I got from everyone but that is nothing new._

_I got ready in the locker room for cheer practice. Dark blue short shorts, grey forks cheer shirt making sure my necklace was tucked safely inside, and dark blue striped adidas shoes. Making my way to the football field._

"Hey Bella wait up."

"_Hi Elijah you ready for practice today?" _

"_As ready as I can be I guess. You know you can call me Eli if you want."_

"_I was actually going to ask you if you would mind calling you that. I mean I call Rosalie Rose, Alice Ali, Emmett Em, Jasper Jazz, and Edward well he is pretty much Edward but he lets me get away with calling him Eddie but don't ever call him that he hates it with a passion. But I digress." I said._

_We were standing on field waiting for everyone to show up for practice and just talking. All of a sudden I heard a very angry person yell my name oh just great._

"_Isabella, get over here?" Edward yelled walking up with Tanya, he has got to be fucking kidding me._

"_Nah, I am good Eddie. Just talking to Eli here. Don't you need to start warming up before Coach J. shows up?" I said cocky._

_He picked up his pace and grabbed my arm pulling me out of hearing range. "What the fuck are you doing?" he said acidly._

"_Nothing just talking. What's your fucking deal?" I said angrily._

"_Looks a lot more than talking to me. You are just embarrassing yourself by throwing yourself at him." _

_That hurt me I am not a fan of jealousy and I thought he was ready to go full caveman on me by dragging me by the head of my hair. "You know what you are right!" I screamed at him turning going back to talk to Eli. Tanya was their with the biggest grin on her face. "Eli you want to hang out after practice today?" I asked knowing it would piss Edward off while Eli looked back at Edward and he was fuming. "Tanya you too, why don't you and Edward hang out after practice today?" I said as sweet as possibly._

"_That would be great Bella thank you. Eddie did you hear that?" Tanya spoke really excited._

_I let the chuckle go freely and Eli was trying so heard to hold back is grin knowing what I had just said about calling him Eddie._

"_Tanya don't you ever fucking call me Eddie you got it? Bells I will be at your house at 7." Edward not even bothering taking the anger from his voice._

"_Sorry Edward" Tanya turned walked off._

"_I will see you around 7 Eli. Good luck with practice today." I gave him a hug and rushed off to get practice over with it._

_Practice wasn't as bad as I had expected mostly just doing some tumbling but I was glad it was over with. I knew I would be so fucking sore tomorrow and hoping it would not be too bad since we had another practice tomorrow._

_Making my way to the girl's locker room, showered quickly, and got dressed. Gathering my things heading off to the parking lot. This was just great I forgot Edward picked me up this morning. I had three options, Walk home, Ride with Tanya and Eli, or wait for Edward. Being the coward I am I chose just to wait for Edward. If he was going to yell at me wanting to get it over with as soon as possible._

_I was lost in my own mind and didn't here Edward walk up but I heard the doors unlock and the trunk open. Throwing my bag in the trunk and got in the car. I could feel the glares he was giving me. He shut the trunk and got in speeding toward my house. Nothing was said between us the whole ride. Pulling in my drive Edward shut the car off and got out. I got out and grabbed my bag unlocking the front door and going in to let everyone in. I threw my bag by the stairs and sat in a recliner by myself not wanting to be near anyone._

_Picking up the remote flipping the TV. and DVD player on. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. We all watched Pineapple Express. Edward sat across from me in the opposite recliner and Eli and Tanya taking up the couch. We all laughed at the important things. Yeah I know thinking I was the only one who did that but apparently Edward and Eli enjoyed there selves immediately. Not paying attention, I had not realized the movie ended. Tanya and Eli stood up and were talking about other stuff._

"_Wait a second Eli.'_

"_Yeah Bella I remember what you said."_

"_I hate to do this fuck yeah right."_

"_Well Edward I changed my mind I no longer want to go with you on Friday so Eli would you like to go with me?" I asked a little nervous._

"_Bella thank you."_

"_Ah Hell don't worry about it. Tanya why don't you ask Edward I bet he would say yes."_

_She asked and he accepted. Then they left. Edward took a step out the door and turned to look at me with just eyes full of anger but I really thought I would kill over but I didn't he closed the door without saying anything._

_Well this is just fucking going to suck. Tomorrow is a new day and Wanted, Maybe one of us will be level headed. I went to my bedroom not even undressing as I fell to the bed with a dreamless sleep I knew I would just deal with everything as it came._

* * *

**A/N: Review please. **

**OH yeah Elijah or Eli belongs to me.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll. I can not update till I have my theme the more votes I get the quicker I can post.**

**And as Always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Thanks to all my readers.**


	9. Realizations Title could change

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot and Eli. **

**Sorry it took so long to get this up but work got in the way.**

Review as always.

And if you haven't voted on my poll please do so. I will probably close it tomorrow.

* * *

Realization

_I now realize I may have over reacted last night. Fuck there is no may about it I did over react but I was pissed off and let my anger get the best of me. My anger is going to be my downfall but it will also be Edward's. However, now I am really fucking irritated at him. I do not get his issue; there was absolutely no excuse for the way he acted. I don't know where they came from. Yeah, we are married but hell neither of us remembers it happening. The jealousy seemed strange though but I could deal with jealousy. I could not and would not deal with his possessiveness, first I am not a piece of property and no one owns me and he will understand that one way or another. I should apologize for last night but I won't because I am too fucking stubborn. Today is going to be hell. I walked out the house toward my car expecting to drive today and was surprised to see Edward holding the door open for me with his back turned not looking at me. I got in he shut my door and quickly got in. We sat there in my driveway keeping our eyes on the windshield. This is so fucking awkward. Finally, Edward started the car and headed toward school. The only sound was our breathing not wanting to be more stressed out than I already am, closing my eyes and relaxed resting my arm on the consol. I could tell we were almost at school as the car slowed. Edward's hand rest on top of mine, opening my eyes turning my head to look at him. Edward just looked straight ahead I knew this was his peace offering but I am not sure if I am okay. I avoided him the best as I could since he was in most of my classes. I kept to myself just trying to figure out what I wanted to do. After school I had cheer practice and Edward had football practice afterwards he drove me home placing his hand on top of mine. I thanked him as I got out of the car. This continued all week. I did notice Edward and Eli were becoming friends and that made me happy. I sat at lunch listening to everyone talk. _

"_Today is the day captains and co-captains are picked out in Cheerleading and Football are you excited Bella?"_

"_Alice I am just thrilled." Making the sarcasm very evident in my voice._

_I heard Edward chuckle before everyone else started laughing. I chanced a look at Edward, he had a slight smile that is the first time I heard him chuckle all week and it made me sad. He should always be happy and lighthearted. I know knew had to let him know we were okay. I would tell him in Biology after lunch._

"_Hey Bells."_

"_Yeah Em"_

"_Is the chief going to be out tonight?"_

"_No Em he is not. He left this morning on some fishing trip and won't be back till Sunday night. However, I swear if you are drinking and driving I will rat you out my damn self so just wait until you get home or wherever before you start your party. Okay?" I just wanted him to be safe._

"_You got it Belly, so how are we all getting to this shindig?" _

"_I think us guys should pick up the girls."_

"_That is a good idea Jazz." I said._

_The bell finally rang I headed off to Biology. I did not get a chance to talk to Edward before class though which I thought odd because he was always here before me. Edward came in right as the bell rang for class to begin. The teacher was giving some lecture about something but I could not concentrate so opening my notebook. This will just have to do._

_~E~_

_Do you want to come over and hangout with me tomorrow?_

_~B~_

_Sliding the notebook to him as he read, it and he seemed conflicted and confused_

_~B~_

_Why?_

_~E~_

_He is being distant. Maybe I waited to long to let him know we were okay. _

_~E~_

_No reason just thought we could hang out is all. So, do you want to?_

_~B~_

_~B~_

_I don't know I might have something to do. Sorry._

_~E~_

_I read it and I was saddened by it and I am not sure why._

_~E~_

_Don't worry about it. Was just a thought._

_~B~_

_~B~_

_Okay_

_~E~_

_I shut my notebook and staired ahead not paying any attention to the rest of the lecture just needing to get out of here. I was relieved when the bell rang I bolted out of class taking the long way to the gym. Instead of practice today we had to meet in the gym for a cheer meeting with our cheer coach. Walking in the gym all the girls were done there already. Coach B came out of her office; I hurried and sat down not wanting her to yell at me. _

"_Alright girls as you know only seniors are picked for captain and it seems for the first time ever even our co-captains are as well. So, your captain this year will be Rosalie Hale."_

_Rose got up to get her uniform sporting a slight smile. I knew she was ecstatic about being named captain but most would think she would not care either way. She got her uniform and sat back down._

"_Your first co-captain is Alice Brandon." Said coach B._

_I heard a shriek that I pretty sure broke the sound barrier and a flash of black as she grabbed the uniform and sat back down. She was barely able to keep seated._

"_Last but not least is a first year cheerleader."_

_Tanya looked absolutely thrilled._

"_Your final co-captain is Bella Swan. Come get your uniform."_

_You have got to be fucking kidding me. It is now official everyone has it out for me. I got my uniform and sat back down._

"_The rest of you can pick your uniforms up in my office before you leave. One last thing before you go. Tonight is the dance and it is casual so girls please dress nice and no slutty outfits tonight there will be plenty more dances where you can slut it up. Have fun tonight and behave yourselves. I will see you at practice Monday." Coach B turned and headed for her office._

_I bolted out of school. Making it to the school parking lot hoping Edward would be done with his football team meeting. Edward's car was gone. This is just great; I knew he was mad at me but I never expected him to abandon me at school. I did not want to ask anyone for a ride so I walked home ignoring Em, Jazz, and Eli yelling at me. It took me an hour to get home but only because I was dragging my feet the whole way. If Eli was not my date, tonight I would just stay home but I could not do that to him. I took a shower and dressed not putting to much effort in getting ready. I put my dark blue skirt on that hit mid thigh, white short sleeve button up shirt, ballet flats, curling my hair letting them fall as they wished, and lip-gloss. Taking a look, I was decent enough to keep Rose and Allie breathing down my neck the whole night. At the knock, I went to get the door._

"_Hey Bella, you ready to go?" Eli asked._

"_As ready as I am going to be." I said honestly._

_Making small talk on the ride arriving way to soon. Walking into gym._

"_Here goes nothing." Eli said giving me a small smile._

_I smiled back, "Welcome to a night of hell." We both started laughing._

_Looks like we were a little late, as it seems everyone was out on the dance floor already. Looks like most of the cheerleaders ignored coaches advice slutting it up. Oh what a surprise._

_The dance has not been too bad so far. I danced with Ali and Rose for a while, then somehow I ended up sandwiched between Em and Jazz. I could not stop laughing the whole time I danced with those two. It was absolutely hilarious instead of dancing it was more like Bella pinball bouncing off Em into Jazz and from Jazz and Em. I realized I was having fun. Eli asked me to dance and since he was my date, I agreed. One great thing that occurred is getting Eli and Angela together well they are not official yet but they danced most of the night thus far together knowing they would be a couple soon. They were just too cute together. Eli and I made our way to the dance floor. I thought I was doing well not looking around for Edward that is until now. He was right in front of me. There would be no avoiding him now. A new song started._

**"Lean Back (Remix)"**

**(feat. Lil Jon, Eminem, Ma$e, Remy Martin)**

_[Lil Jon]_  
Stop!  
I'ts the mother fucking remix

I had my back against Eli. Starting to move to the beat. Rocking from side to side.

_[Mase]_  
Uh yea Harlem in tact  
Who in the world wanna problem with that?  
For real I heard Harlem is back  
Who in the world wanna problem with that?  
Uh yea Harlem is back  
Who in the world wanna problem with that?  
You know I heard Harlem is back  
Who in the world wanna problem with that?

_[Lil Jon]_  
Let's Go!

Eli placed his hands on my hips to keep us steady. We followed the chorus. Leaning Back a little each time.

_[Chorus: Fat Joe]_  
Said my niggaz don't dance we just pull up our pants  
And do the rockaway, now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back  
Come on  
I said my niggaz don't dance we just pull up our pants  
And do the rockaway, now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back  
Come on

_[Ma$e]_  
Yo yo yo yo its deja vu  
And the day ya'll do  
It'll be the day ya'll bleed  
Wrist minus 80 degrees  
King of Harlem ain't nobody made me leave  
Who else could take 5 years off  
Cold turkey come back and fly lears off  
Cats front leave them leaning like Smirnoff  
If haters wanna hate then its their loss  
Come up in the Rucker with all my Jake's on  
Car grills so big you can cook a steak on  
People hear Ma$e call em' wanna get their mase on  
You hot 16 I'm a very great song  
Been beating on the DJ before the Ma$e song  
You play Clake Kent you better have your cake on  
Plenty homes Mansion many rooms  
My necklace, 2 ex's and 3 Bentley bulls now lean back

Locking eyes with Edward. The way Tanya was all over him was just nasty. It literally sickened me. Edward noticing he finally he had my attention. He gave me and evil smirk as he pulled Tanya flush against him. It was physically sicken me. I had to turn around not being able to handle the malice Edward was showing me.

_[Chorus: Fat Joe]_  
Said my niggaz don't dance we just pull up our pants  
And do the rockaway, now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back  
I said my niggaz don't dance we just pull up our pants  
And do the rockaway, now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back  
(Come on!)

_[Eminem]_  
You don't want no problems with Harlem  
You don't want no problems with the boogie down Bronkster  
You don't want no drama with the blond bomber  
Original don dotta of the blond bottle  
The model from white America  
Then Joe the spokesperson for the Latino  
Then we got Ma$e back to represent everything else in between including the  
percentages of the press we don't  
The best from each coast  
The midwest to the dirty dirty  
Even further to Miami  
All the way back to Californ-i-a  
It would probably be best right now if I warned Dre to get on the horn and  
tell him about the storm coming all our way  
So tell him pack grab a gat right now get on the floor I'll wait  
Shake that ass a little more my way  
But baby I don't dance not that I can't there's a pistol in my pants

_[Chorus: Fat Joe]_  
Said my niggaz don't dance we just pull up our pants  
And do the rockaway, now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back  
I said my niggaz don't dance we just pull up our pants  
And do the rockaway, now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back  
(Come on!)

Eli noticed my change of mood and looked where I glanced over a second ago seeing what I had just seen.

_[Fat Joe]_  
No Judas or cowardice that Caine's brother Abel is able to stop me  
Nigga not me  
Got the streets asking damn who can top P  
Summer jam killed it man they did it all with 1 beat  
I guess I'm bicoastal now  
Took a down south brother to bring your boy out  
As the wheel keeps spinning  
I can hear Niggars thinking Crack got one hit then he out  
No Joey bring them semi's out  
Force you and yours to pour a little Henny out  
So much rappers acting in the game  
I had to tell them put the mic away and run and get your Emmy's out  
Lean back mother fucker  
This here's a three peat we back at the Rucker  
It's good coke crack preach it to your brother  
The mic more rap and preach you mother fucker

_[Chorus: Fat Joe]_  
Said my niggaz don't dance we just pull up our pants  
And do the rockaway, now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back  
I said my niggaz don't dance we just pull up our pants  
And do the rockaway, now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back  
(Come on!)

_[Lil Jon]_  
Said my niggaz don't dance we just pull out a gat  
And say blow your block away, fuck nigga lean back, lean back, lean back  
lean back  
I Said my niggaz don't dance we just pull out a gat  
And say blow your block away, bitch nigga lean back, lean back, lean back  
lean back  
Hey

_I was relieved when the song ended and ready to go home. I was going to tell Ali and Rose I was going to head home as the music stopped. Well Fuck I forgot about this bullshit. Everyone cleared the floor as Coach Joslin took a microphone from our D.J. Freaky Dave._

"_I hope everyone is having a good time." Hell yeas went through the crowd. "Alright settle down. As most of you know today, we picked captains and co-captains for our Football Team and Cheer Squad. When I call your name, take your place at center quart. Rosalie Hale – captain, Emmett McCarthy – Co-Captain, Alice Brandon – Co-Captain, Jasper Whitlock – Co-Captain, Bella Swan –Co-Captain." _

_Standing by Jazz hoping to get this over with quickly. School traditions fucking suck. Knowing that the next person to be called would be the one I did not want to be around at all and knowing he felt the same way._

"_And your Captain is our quarterback Edward Cullen. You guys know what to do everyone else stay off the floor until they are done with their two songs."_

_I didn't even bother to look up hoping to be done with this soon. So I could good just go home. The music began to play I couldn't help but laugh. This had Emmett all over it. If nothing else, it should be entertaining._

**"Crank Dat Soulja Boy"**

(Yoooouuuu!)  
Soulja boy I tell 'em  
Hey I got a new dance fo you all called the soulja boy  
(Yoooouuuu!)  
You gotta punch then crank back three times from left to right  
(Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh yeeeeaaaah!)

_[Chorus: x2]_  
Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank that soulja boy  
Then super man that hoe  
Now watch me you  
(crank that soulja boy)  
Now watch me you  
(crank that soulja boy)  
Now watch me you  
(crank that soulja boy)  
Now watch me you  
(crank that soulja boy)

_[Verse 1:]_  
Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me lean and watch me rock  
Super man that hoe  
Then watch me crank that Robocop  
Super fresh, now watch me jock  
Jocking on them haters man  
When I do that soulja boy  
I lean to the left and crank that thang  
(now you)  
I'm jocking on your bitch ass  
And if we get the fighting  
Then I'm cocking on your bitch ass  
You catch me at your local party  
Yes I crank it everyday  
Haters getting mad cause  
"I got me some bathing apes"

_[Chorus x2]_

_[Verse 2:]_  
I'm bouncing on my toe  
Watch me super soak that hoe  
I'm gonna pass it to Arab  
Then he's gonna pass it to don loc (loc)  
Haters wanna be me  
Soulja boy, I'm the man  
They be looking at my neck  
Saying it's the rubber band man (man)  
Watch me do it (watch me do it)  
Dance (dance)  
Let get to it (let get to it)  
Nope, you can't do it like me  
Hoe, so don't do it like me  
Folk, I see you tryna do it like me  
Man that shit was ugly

_[Chorus x4]_

_[Hook:]_  
Aim to clean off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank that Roosevelt  
And super soak that Hoe _[x10]_

Aim to fresh up in this bitch  
Watch me shuffle  
Watch me jig  
Watch me crank my shoulder work  
Super man that bitch _[x6]_

_At least I did not have any contact with him. I still can't believe Emmett picked that song. Now I am glad he made us learn the dance awhile back. Hey, we did it up and nailed it. Looking up to take in my classmates reactions they were fucking shocks. That was not too bad now all I need is this next one to be a fast one and then I am out of here. Noticing Alice wrapping herself around Jazz and Rose doing the same with Em. Well the hope of this being quick just fucking blew out of the water. I just stood still not wanting to be near Edward especially to have him touching me. Edward grabbed my hands and I felt a jolt of what felt like electricity at his touch. Edward placed my left hand on his chest, holding my right hand pulling me closer to him as the first chords began to play._

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_Still not able to look at him afraid of the coldness his eyes showed me earlier and I couldn't handle it._

[CHORUS]  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

_I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Taking our intertwined hands lifting my chin to look into my eyes. Edward looked concerned but there was another emotion I could not place._

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_ What is happening to me. A single tear slipped down my face. I looked away not wanting to know he had any power over me. "Isabella, please look at me. I need to see your face." he said it so softly. The pain in my chest eased up a bit. Why does he make me feel this way._

[CHORUS]

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

_We swayed together with eyes locked. This moment was perfect. I truly adored him at this moment._

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

_As the song ended, I reached up placing a soft kiss on his lips and walked away letting the tears fall. **(A/N: I thought about ending it there but I didn't)**I wiped them away as I found Eli talking with Angela._

"_Hey Eli, would you mind running me home. Then you can come and spend more time with Ang." I said in the most upbeat voice I could muster._

"_Sure Bella lets go." _

_We walked to the parking lot and got in his car. The ride was silent and I am glad of it. He really was a great friend knowing when I needed to talk or just be by myself._

"_Thanks Eli I will talk to you soon. Now go get your girl."_

"_Don't mention it Bella and I plan to. If you need anything just call all right. I know my sister is a whore but."_

_I interrupted him, "Hey no worries. I am fine don't worry about me. Just had a long week is all." I shut his door. I walked up the porch and through the door._

_Standing there with my back against the door, I could finally let the tears fall. I don't know why I was even crying I am so fucking screwed up. Pushing myself off the door. I kicked my shoes off. I will just get them tomorrow. I unbuttoned my shirt as I started up the stairs. The knock at the door startled me. I was not in the mood to button back up so I pulled my shirt together and answered the door. Opening the door as I looked in the eyes of the last person I expected to see. _

* * *

**A/N: Sorry a little bit of a cliffe but I am almost done with the next. Review and I will get it up faster. Oh and if you haven't voted for my poll please do. I will be ended it tomorrow most likely. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed.**

**I had a few who wanted to know why Bella was pushing Tanya to Edward. It will all be explained in the next couple of chapters. **

**The drama is on the horizon. Any guesses on what is about to unfold?**

**Thanks for reading. **


	10. Giving In

**A/N: I own nothing recognizable. Everything else is all me.**

**Sorry chapter is short and not sure it is that great.**

* * *

Giving In

_Opening the door as I looked in the eyes of the last person I expected to see. I left the door open and turned walking up the stairs. I wish I could have just slammed the door in his face but it would have been no good he has keys. I heard the door shut as I got to the top of the stairs. Walking into my room knowing he was behind me. I took my shirt the rest of the way off laying it on my desk chair. I heard my door shut and I did not want to have anything to do with him right now. Standing with my back to him starring out my window the only light is coming from the moon shining through. _

"_Bell"_

"_Don't I am done with everything." I said weekly as the tears kept falling._

"_Be"_

"_No Edward just stop. Go back to the dance and leave me be please."_

"_Why would I want to do that?"_

"_Tanya is waiting for you I am sure." I spit acidly at him._

_Edward placed his hands on my shoulders turning my slowly to face him. Keeping my face down. Edward lifted my face with his hand and cupped my face. Standing there just looking into each other's eyes. I don't know how long we stayed in the same position. Keeping his gaze not a word spoken between us. _

_Edward leaned in slowly and kissed me with so much emotion coming off him. Pulling slightly back to judge my reaction, I stood completely still. Edward leaned in again kissing me so sweetly and gentle as the tears began to fall freely down my cheeks. He kissed my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, kissing my tears away until they stopped, and kissed my lips again._

_Placing my hands on his chest, I started to kiss him back. Trailing kisses up his jaw and down his neck before licking the soft patch of skin behind his ear. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled up running my hands over his newly exposed flesh until his shirt was gone. I kissed him softly on the lips as I reached for the button on his jeans. Unbuttoning them and pulling down, Edward kicked his shoes and pants to the side. I pulled my skirt off and threw it to the side._

_Never breaking eye contact as we both looked at each other. In that moment I felt more exposed than ever before. I took my bra off and panties letting them drop to the floor as he rid himself of his boxers._

_Pushing him backward until his knees connected with the bed causing him to sit. I stepped between his legs and wrapped my hands around his neck kissing him with everything I had trying to show him how much he meant to me. Licking his bottom lip deepening the kiss. Our tongues slowly stroking each other. Swallowing each other's moans, grazing his bottom lip with my teeth pulling away to breath._

_Edward moved up the bed sitting against the headboard. I climbed up the bed straddling Edward. We started kissing again, Edward licked my top lip asking for entrance in my mouth and I willingly gave him. Needing more grabbing his hair and pulling him to me our tongues battling each other as I began to grind into him trying to get some kind of friction. I sat up on my knees ending the kiss._

_I locked eyes with Edward as I grabbed his rock hard cock placing at my entrance, causing a hiss from him. His hands gripped my hips to balance me. I slowly took him until he completely filled me. _

_"Oh god" he felt so good. "Fuck, so tight." He said, at the same time. I started rocking against him._

"_UMMM!" causing me to purr out. Edward began lifting me up to thrust into me as I came down. "Fuck Edward!"_

_I felt the coil getting tighter._

_"Isabella, Oh god, you feel fucking good." Edward grunted out._

_I kissed him hard as the coil snapped swallowing my moans as I rode out my orgasm. Edward kept thrusting into me bringing his hand between us rubbing the pad of his thumb over my clit in circles, and bit my nipple. My head lolled back. "Edwaaard!!" I yelled as another orgasm shot through me out of nowhere. _

_Edward stilled as I came down from my second orgasm and flipped us so he was above me. We intertwined our hands._

_"God Isabella, Why do you do this to me?" he slowly thrusted._

_I didn't know what he was talking about. I wrapped my legs around his waist locking my ankles to bring him deeper inside me. Clamping my muscles around his cock to give him more pleasure. _

_"Fuck Isabella I am so close, fuck, you feel so fucking good." _

_Knowing that all coherent thought was about to leave me. Taking his face bringing his face close to mine. Edward placed his forearms beside my head. I licked his earlobe. _

_"Edward don't hold back let go. UGG! Fuck the shit out of me." And nibbled his ear._

_"OH FUCK!" Edward grunted out picking up his pace thrusting harder I matched his thrust._

_"Oh god, Fuck" I was teetering on the edge and could tell Edward was also._

_"Baby cum for me." Edward said as he sucked on my pulse point. _

_That is all it took I went over the edge bringing Edward with me. "Edward, Oh Edwarddd!!!" I screamed out as I came harder that ever. _

_"OH Baby!' he grunted out. "Isabella" he screamed out as I milked his cock._

_We rode out our orgasms together. Edward pulled out laying beside me pulling me to him and covered us up. Not another word spoken between us not wanting to break the spell of tonight. We both were spent drifting off to sleep as the sun began to rise._

**A/N: What did you think I know it was kind of rushed but I need to get something out. **

**It may not even be that great.**

**Review guys!**

**The Poll winner is Old Hollywood for their homecoming theme.**

**Sorry if this sucks just let me know.**

**Thanks for all the alerts and reviews and favorites.**

**Review Review Review and I will get a new chapter up.**

* * *


	11. The Morning After

**A/N: I own nothing recognizable.**

**The homecoming theme will be old hollywood which will be coming up next.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts.**

* * *

The Morning After

_I haven't slept as well as I had last night since Vegas. Last night was nice but really should not have happened. Knowing today, we would have to talk everything out because everything is too fucked up and getting fucked up quick. Rolling over seeing green eyes starring back at me._

"_Good morning." _

"_Bella I think you mean good afternoon."_

"_Well, I guess I slept longer than I thought."_

"_Seems that way. Bella we need to talk." Edward said rubbing the back of his neck._

"_I know. Give me five minutes and we can talk downstairs."_

"_Take your time."_

_I got up and did my bathroom routine. Making my way downstairs into the kitchen. I fixed us some sandwiches' before joining Edward at the table placing a plate in front of him. We ate in silence. Just trying to figure out what he wanted to talk about. I put our plates in the sink and sat in the recliner in the living room. Edward sat in the recliner across from me._

"_Edward last night was stressful, wrong, sweet, and perfect all together. I didn't realize I cared for you as much I did until then and that scares the hell out of me. I really can't do this anymore." I said looking directly in his eyes._

_He looked nervous, "What do you mean you can't do this anymore?"_

"_This back and forth between us. Just friends. I know it is what I wanted but I cannot do it. Everything has changed. I mean Vegas was an unfortunate event but without that happening, I don't think I would feel as strongly as I do about you. I won't say it is love because you know how I feel about that. I mean I know I love you as a friend, I love Charlie, and I love our friends. I just don't believe you can fall in love with someone and that is it. As the song says, love is for fools that get left behind.__** (A/N: Anyone know which song this is from)**__ But, I do feel really strongly for you. We need to be friends and forget about Vegas ever happening and get our marriage either annulled or get a divorce or we actually try us. How are you feeling about all of this?" Looking down at my hands afraid of what he might say._

_Edward got up and kneeled in front of me grabbing my hands, "Bella, first let me say I am so fucking sorry for the way I acted yesterday and last night at the dance. I was a fucking asshole. However, the way you shut me out scarred the shit out of me. I know I over reacted about you talking with Eli and I was way out of line but the way you get to me, I don't understand it. If I can't have you in my life even if, it is just as my friend. My life would be nothing. God Bella I care for you so fucking much. I know how you feel about love and I hope one day for your feelings to change but I will try to keep in mind and hope one day to understand why you feel that way. Our marriage is something that was just thrown at us but I do not regret it at all. I would like nothing more than for us to try and work at it. Do you think we can do this?"_

"_Honestly, I don't have a fucking clue if we can but I want to try. Last night seeing you dance with Tanya made me fucking sick. I can't stand the way she was touching you. Fuck, I can't stand when anyone touches you besides me. All I could think of is that is mine. I know it is irrational and that hurt me worse than anything else did. I just think last night that all my feelings came to the surface. If we are going to give this ago, do me a favor and please stay away from Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren. I know you don't give a shit about them but Tanya is trouble I can just tell. Edward this is going to be hard on us. I still think we shouldn't tell everyone just yet we are married. I can't do that I have got to tell him first."_

"_I am sorry for how I acted at the dance. Nevertheless, you have to know I have absolutely no feelings what so ever for Tanya or any other girl. Shit, I know I am a fucking screw up sometimes but I really am going to try at us. As for not telling anyone about the marriage yet I think you are right. But I don't want us to pretend to be just friends. I think we should be fine if we let everyone think we are dating and you are my girlfriend. Bella the way you feel about some girl touching me is the exact way I felt when I seen you with Eli, All I could think of was mine. I understand you want to tell him first. I hope that he will be home soon I know you miss him. So are you going to be my girlfriend Mrs. Cullen?"_

"_That is so fucking weird. Bella Cullen doesn't sound so bad but Mrs., Cullen is just weird. Yes Edward I will for the purpose of everyone knowing that I am yours and you are mine be your girlfriend." I giggled as I spoke._

"_I am glad you like being a Cullen and that you want everyone to know we belong to each other."_

"_Edward you do know we have done this ass backwards. I mean we are married but now I am going to be your girlfriend. It is just so fucked up all I hope is for us to make it out alive when we tell everyone."_

"_Yeah, let's not even think about that now. So, would you go on a date with me?"_

_Laughing, "Why not?"_

_We just relaxed the rest of the day. Just enjoying each other without all the drama we usually bring on ourselves. Hopefully everything will calm down now. I can only hope._

* * *

**A/N: So you know what to do. **

**Reveiw Reveiw Reveiw**


	12. Homecoming Week

**_A/N: I own nothing recognizable everything else is all me. _**

**_Sorry for it taking so long. Life got in the way._**

**_Thanks for all my readers_**

**Now on with it.**

* * *

Homecoming Week

_It has been two weeks since Edward and I had our heart to heart and everything has been great between us. The first few days were strange with all the starring and the whispering but not letting it affect us. Today was Sunday and tomorrow starts homecoming week. Edward and I had been on a few dates but with him having football practice every morning at five till seven and from four till eight, he was very tired and I would be too if I had practice five days a week for six hours a day not to mention the Saturday practice from eight till two. If you ask me they were practicing entirely too much and was beginning to take a toll on the whole team but yesterday was the last of the long practices and they only had two next week on Wednesday and Thursday for only three hours from four till seven. _

_The cheer squad practice picked up as well. We were practicing during the week from 3:15 to 8:15. I know five-hour practices were a little excessive but we wanted to be perfect for Friday night's game. Saturday practices were the worse starting at eight in the morning getting and hour at one for lunch or whatever, picking back up at two continuing till five. Yep, Saturday practice was fucking eight hours long and I could not be happier that yesterday was the last one and only having to practice twice this week also and the same time as the football team. I think knowing we had to get ready for this weeks activities._

_Like I said Edward and I had a few dates but with him being tired and lets face it so was I. We basically just watched movies at his house or talked but usually we just slept wrapped around each other and was really perfect. We haven't had sex since that night which is for the best I think. Actually bonding and getting to know the other and what we wanted and needed. Just being us and not worrying about anything or anyone else._

_Rose, Ali, Ang, and I went shopping this morning and purchased our dresses, which I believe my dress, will knock the socks off of Edward. We also got dresses for the party happening after the dance. We all made plans for tomorrow night to make our senior shirts and powder-puff football shirts. I made it to Edward's around two and was happy to see him standing on his porch waiting for me. He is so thoughtful and we were both giving us our all. I got my bag from Rose's car for everything I would need for tomorrow. We practiced our piece for Thursday and crashed after._

_**Monday**_

_The start of homecoming week and I will be glad when it is over with. I could not complain about today though. Today was an unofficial senior skip day but the teachers, principal, and Forks police knew, including my dad. There was no reason for them to worry. Edward and I got ready and headed to the Beach to enjoy the day with our friends and class mates and the sun was shinning brightly today making it a perfect day. Today would be an alcohol free day all of us knowing we had a gathering at the football field this afternoon. The day was pretty tame. There was swimming, some sunning, beach volleyball, some sand castles made, a bonfire, and grilled hotdogs and hamburgers for the day. Overall, I had a great time and could tell everyone enjoying their selves immensely. Time seemed to go fast before long we all began packing our things together having to head to school and change into approved clothing for such events Before I knew it all the football seniors and the cheer squad seniors were sitting on a bench as the festivities begin._

_The stands were packed with students, teachers, and parents. It became so quite you could hear a pin drop as Coach Joslin stepped to the podium._

"_I would like to thank all of the parents, students, and teachers for taking the time to join us. A special thanks to the parents of the football team and cheerleading squad for being understanding about the long practices. I couldn't ask for a better team this year and if they keep up playing the way they have been I have no doubt we will take state again." Coach J. paused for the applause and yells that came from all sides. "I want to take the time to introduce the captain of the football team. So with out further ado I give you your captain Edward Cullen." Coach J. took a step aside as Edward made his way to the podium._

"_Thanks, I will try not to disappoint. I am very confident about Friday night's game just shows up and support the home team. Thanks again." Edward stepped away giving back the podium to the coach._

"_Thanks Edward, I would also like to congratulate Rosalie Hale for being chosen captain of the cheer squad." _

_Rose stepped up and waved returning to her seat._

"_I won't keep everyone any longer. Again thanks for all the support and looking forward to seeing everyone at Friday night's game. My football team meet me in the locker room for a quick meeting." With that, he left as well as the rest of forks._

_Rose, Alice, and I took off so we could finish our senior shirts and powder puff football shirts. Tomorrow will certainly be interesting if anything else. We quickly got ready and went to bed needing all the rest we could get knowing tomorrow will be a very long day._

_**Tuesday**_

_Sitting in homeroom listing to announcements with Edward and ugh Tanya._

_Mr. Shanks started, "Today is powder-puff football. Classes will be shortened to allow time for the games to take place. There will be two teams of three for each grade level. I will need all teams at the field house at 11:30 for a brief meeting. Seniors will go to the field at 11:40 and all other classes at 11:50 and the games will begin at 12:00 rain or shine. Try to behave yourselves today and have a good rest of the day."_

_I looked at Edward and had a big smile on his face. "Bella are you ready for today?"_

"_Eh, you know me."_

"_Yea Yea, so you want to get out of here and head on down I know there are like two hours but there really is nothing going to happen in class."_

"_Sure lets go." I said._

_Edward grabbed my hand walking to the field a low and behold who do we see the key players of our little group plus a few lechers'._

"_Hey guys, what's going on here?" I asked. I looked around and Alice was just excessively excited and it was scary I already knew she was up to something._

_Alice could not hold it together much more. "Oh my god Bella I am so happy you are here. Well you know tomorrow is opposite day and I am just super excited."_

_Everyone fell into easy conversation as the weather decided to rain lightly. I was happy about this it poured last night and the field was already wet knowing this is going to be so much fun._

_Before I knew it, the games began. It opened up and started to pour. Most of the other teams just forfeited not wanting to get down and dirty. We were up now._

_Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren making up the black senior team. Alice, Rose, and myself making up the white team._

_Which I know now choosing white is not the smartest thing to be wearing in the rain but I didn't care at this moment. I knew we were about to surprise the hell everyone._

_I don't know why but this year it seamed no one wanted to participate in the homecoming activities. Which means all of the seniors were suppose to step up and get more involved and the only ones who seemed to step up was all of us. We usually don't play powder-puff football because usually the teams had plenty of players. Not this year so here we are. And I am going to have some fun thanking Jazz, Em, and Edward for all the games we played. _

_Checking my cleats making sure they were tied, retying my shorts, and tucking the front of my shirt in not to get in the way. Rose and I put our hair up to keep it out of our face. Making our way to the middle of the field. Letting Tanya's team have the ball. They were smirking at us if only they knew. _

_Full contact is the only way to play and am going to have fun. Jessica hiked the ball to Tanya as Lauren ran down the field with Alice hot on her, Rosalie took down Jessica. Tanya was looking to pass the ball not paying attention to her left side. I ran at Tanya not slowing down and speared her taking her down and fumbling the ball. Rose got the ball and scored our first touchdown. We had 7 points, hey, I know it is suppose to be six but we seriously do not have enough players so it was decided each touchdown would be seven points. I got off Tanya and she was trying to catch her breath. Being the good person I am I helped her up. I was proud of myself for knocking the wind out of her yeah I know it is mean but it is Tanya. I proud of my team for reacting so fast. We played for a while the score 14 black and 21 white. We could have had a higher score but we were having way too much fun with them. The rain was coming down hard now barely being able to see in front of you. The ref let us know this would be the last play of the game. Rose nodded at Tanya I nodded my head. I looked back at Alice; she was ready with an evil grin and all. Lauren snapped the ball to Tanya who quickly threw it. Rose and I never slowing down hearing "Oh Shit" coming from someone. Rose headed for Tanya's left side as I took her right colliding into her first taking Tanya down as Rose landed on top of my hard. However, after having Em tackle you Rose felt like a feather. The impact caused Tanya to grunt. Rose rolled off of me and I rolled off of Tanya into the mud. All of us covered head to toe with mud. The ref blew the whistle calling game. Announced the winners of this years powder puff champions. _

"_The winners are first year team of senior girls white team. Congratulations Alice, Rosalie, and Isabella on a game well played." Coach J. said._

_Alice joined Rose and me as we lay in the field letting the rain wash the mud from our faces. I was pulled up and being crushed to Edward's chest before I knew it, Rose and Ali were gone oh well!_

"_Bella that was awesome. I am proud of you." Edward said._

_Looking into his eyes the happiness coming through his gorgeous eyes full force. "Thank you." I stood on my toes and kissed his sweetly. _

_I pulled away unable to stop my self I kissed him again. Edward loosing his grip on me cupping my face with his right hand as I wrapped my hands around his neck. The kiss started very sweet but I wanted more tugging Edwards hair letting him know sweet was not enough and not what I wanted. Edward taking the hint picked me up by my ass, wrapping my legs around Edward pulling him closer. Edward licked my bottom lip asking for access which I granted letting him have control, his tongue caressing mine causes us both to moan. Finally realizing we were standing on the 50-yard line on the field. I pulled away unwrapping my legs from him as Edward came to the same realization as myself._

"_Edward, I guess it is official now." I said with a smile._

"_Oh yeah and what is that?"_

"_That we are officially together. No more assumptions with that little display."_

"_Good I am glad. Lets get out of here and get cleaned up since we are both now covered in mud." He smirked at me intertwining our hands as he pulled us toward his car._

_I was glad we drove my dad's truck today. I definitely did not want to get Edwards car covered with mud. He drove us to his house and we were the only ones there yet again. His parents were coming in Friday morning to watch him play before leaving again. They basically stayed in Seattle now, which was good for us. I felt like teasing a little bit._

_I took my cleats off in the garage not wanting to track mud through the house. I turned and smirked at Edward as I climbed the stairs._

"_So, Bella what do you want to do?" Edward asked._

"_Well Mr. Cullen I don't know about you but I am going to go take a shower." I purred out to him._

_He groaned and I kept walking not stopping until I was in Edward's bathroom. I left the door open as I heard his bedroom door shut. Turning the shower on I took a glance over my shoulder Edward leaned against the doorframe. I smiled to myself keeping my back to Edward as I slowly peeled my shirt off throwing it in the corner, untying my shorts slowly pushing them down my legs bending over giving him a view of my white boy shorts. I heard him take a quick intake of breath. I stood up and unhooked my bra dropping it beside me, taking my hair down running my hands through it letting it fall around my shoulders. _

"_Fuck" Edward hissed out._

_I hooked my fingers in my panties bending over as I brought them down. Stepping out of them, opened the door, and stepping in the shower. Letting the water wash over me getting lost in the feeling. I washed my hair and was washing my body when I felt arms wrap around my pulling me up. I was pressed against Edward's chest his arms wrapped around my waist._

"_Mrs. Cullen that was very mean of you." Edward said huskily in my ear. _

_Chills sent down my body. Not wanting to him to know the effect, he had on me. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I was dirty and needed to take a shower." _

"_Um hm, well I think you knew exactly what you were doing and you need to be punished."_

_I moaned his hand began to travel. Taking my nipple, pinching, and rolling it between his fingers as he began to suck on my shoulder. Trailing kisses up to my ear._

"_Do you need to be punished?" grinding his cock into me._

"_Fuck yes" I moaned out._

_His hand trailed down my stomach to my heated core. My head lolled back on his shoulder. Edward's fingers spread my lips rolling my clit between his fingers. "Ugh, Feel so good!" I moaned. Taking his other hand and pinched my nipple as he thrusted two fingers in me. "Fuck Edward" I began grinding his hand feeling my orgasm coming on quick. "Fuck Bella you are so wet. You have no idea what I want to do to you." That was all it took for my climax to over take me "I'm Cumming!" I screamed riding Edwards hand coming back down to earth. He removed his hand from my core. I turned and attacked his mouth thrusting my tongue in not asking for entrance. I trailed kisses down his chest dropping on my knees nibbling his hipbone. I ran my hands up his chest scrapping my way down taking his cock in my hands. Kissing the head and licking the pre-cum off. "Fuck Bella" I began stroking him in my hand flicking out my tongue over the head causing him to moan. Edward wrapped his hand around my hair. I know I was teasing him but I couldn't help it. "Isabella quit fucking teasing!" he growled out. I took him in my mouth licking my way down hollowing out my cheeks when I came back up. Edward started guiding himself into me. Looking up making contact with his eyes. I took all of him in my nose against his pubic bone. "OH FUCK FUCK FUCK! God don't stop FUCK!" I knew he was getting close I put my hands on his ass holding him to me. Edward started fucking my mouth and causing me to moan. His hips began to pick up and I started to hum around him. "Gah! Fucking Hell! Bella oh Bella!" he yelled as he shot his cum down my throat. I licked up everything I could before he pulled me up to him. Crushing his lips to mine thrusting his tongue in my mouth. We both began moaning. Edward turned us pressing my back against the tile wall lifting my legs up wrapping around him pulling him closer to me. Locking eyes with each other. Edward thrust into me hard. "Oh god" we moaned together. Pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting back in without abandoned harder and harder each time. "Edward please" I grunted out. He felt so fucking good he was hitting my g spot. "Please what? Ugh!" "Fuck me harder!" I gripped on to his shoulder trying to hold on to anything. Edward thrusted in harder grabbing on to my ass pulling me down as he thrusted. "Shit Bella! So fucking tight!" "I am so close. Fuck! What you do to me. OHH!" crashing my lips to his he pulled a hand from behind me taking his thumb circling my clit I started to pulse around him. Kissing his way up my jaw nibbling my ear lob. "Cum for me Bella" Edward took my nipple in his mouth and bit down hard. "Edward!!!" I screamed cumming harder than I ever had pulsing hard around him. Edward thrust twice more. "Fuck Bella!!" he yelled as he emptied in me causing me to orgasm again with the force. We rocked against each other riding out the extreme pleasure that we both came back to earth. I unwrapped my legs standing my legs shaking. Edward shut the water off stepping out and wrapping me up in a towel before pulling one around himself. We dried off and lay on his bed wrapped around each other._

_I have never felt more at ease and complete than I did at that moment but I had to get home so Charlie would not worry about me. I got up and pulled on Edward's basketball shirt and a pair of nylon shorts. Edward pulled some boxers on since he was going to stay home tonight wanting what he was going to wear to be a surprise tomorrow. He walked me to the front door. He hugged me to him resting his chin on the top of my head. This was perfect and I knew I had to tell him. Pulling away, I looked in his eyes cupping one of his cheeks._

"_Edward?" I whispered out I was absolutely terrified but I had to tell him._

"_Yeah" _

"_I love you" tears welled up in my eyes the emotion overwhelming me. He still said nothing just starring at me. I bowed my head I should have known he didn't feel the same about me. Edward raised my chin to look up at him._

"_Isabella I love you too." He leaned in a gave me the most loved filled kissed I have ever had. This man is going to kill me I have never felt this way about anyone. Edward pulled away and we just gazed in each other's eyes._

_Tears began to fall. I was just happy and all these other emotions._

"_What's wrong?" he said full of concern._

"_Edward I am scared. I have never felt this way about anyone and I don't know what I am doing."_

"_Listen to me Bella. I love you. I have for a while now. I am scared to but it is okay we have each other and nothing will change that. You are after all Bella Cullen my wife." He was grinning so big at the last part._

"_And you are my husband." I smiled back at him. Giving him one last kiss before heading to Charlie's truck. Before getting in, I turned. "I will see you tomorrow morning at school. I love you and sleep well." _

"_I love you too and tomorrow couldn't come quick enough. Please call me when you get home so I will not worry._

"_I will." I got in the truck and left completely at ease._

* * *

**_A/N: Review let me know how I am doing _**


	13. Homecoming Part II

**A/N: I own nothing recognizable**

**Sorry for delay been busy with the end of the school year.**

**This is real raw just wanted to get it out there.**

* * *

Homecoming Part II

_The rest of the week went by quickly with only one mishap. This occurred Wednesday at cheer practice. We were practicing stunts and the last one of the day Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren were my spotters. They threw me up to do a simple basket toss and stepped away letting me hit the ground hard. I can say I have never seen Edward so livid in my life and that is saying a lot. I know we both have tempers but I was terrified of him when he showed that side. We have not really had time alone since then and I know he is not proud of himself for that. Edward has been a little secretive and distant also but I am not going to stress about it._

_This brings us to now. We won our game and have just two left with us still being undefeated. I just want tonight to go well. I got a ride home from Rose and Ali to get ready for tonight and I just hope I look okay. My hair pulled up to the side. My dress is enough.__** (Dress on profile.) **__Hearing a knock on the door. Well here goes nothing. Opening the door standing there looking like a god. He was breathtaking._

"_Bella you look gorgeous."_

"_Thank you. You clean up nice too." _

"_Are you ready to go?"_

"_As ready as I can be."_

_The gym was decorated and could not tell it was the gym. Lights were thrown up everywhere and gold and white linens were draped from the ceiling. The committee did an outstanding job._

_Rose looked gorgeous in her red dress__** (A/N: Dress on Profile)**__ and Emmett and his coat tails. Alice was dressed to the nines her dress was perfect for her __**(Dress on Profile) **__and Jasper only had eyes for her. They were all so much in love._

"_Would you care to dance?" Edward bowed in front of me._

"_Please" I curtsied for him._

_He held me so tightly to him and we stayed that way the whole dance. It was nice but something felt so wrong I just wasn't sure why. As the last dance was announced, we left going to his house since we were having a party._

"_Well, I am going to get changed I guess." I turned walking up the stairs. Edward grabbed my wrist pulling me too him and gave me a kiss it was unlike any kiss we have ever shared it felt like goodbye. This did not make any sense to me._

_I walked into the spare room and changed into my party dress.__** (Dress on Profile)**__ Taking my time in no hurry to get down to everyone. Knowing I couldn't put it off no more I went and joined the rest of our class. I said hellos to everyone looking for Edward but not being able to find him. I talked to Ali and Rose for a bit._

"_Bella can we talk?" Edward asked._

"_Yeah sure." We walked by the stairs so we could have a little privacy. "Where have you been I looked everywhere for you."_

"_I have been around. Playing host."_

"_Oh, okay. Why have you been so weird with me the last few days?"_

"_Bella, I c"_

"_Hello Gorgeous" being spoken in my ear._

_My jaw dropped open. I know that voice I haven't seen him in two years. "No Fucking Way!" I turned around._

"_Get the fuck out!" I screamed launching myself at him. He caught me I wrapped my legs around him and kissed his cheeks. "I have missed you so fucking much." I had tears running down my cheeks._

"_Hey now none of that. I am here now no need to worry anymore. Okay." He said._

_I untangled myself from him. "Edward I am going to get out of here I will see you tomorrow. Okay."_

"_Go ahead. I will see you tomorrow. Hey man I am glad you are back."_

"_Yeah me too. I will take care of her we need to hang out in a day or so."_

"_Will do just give me a call."_

"_Bella you ready."_

"_Let's get out of here. Wilbur I have missed you." __**(How many thought it was Jacob)**_

_We got to my house and rushed up to my room._

"_Are you back for good? I hated that you were over there. I was scared for you Wilbee."_

"_Bells I am back for good. Iraq was something I just had to do. Don't worry your little head about me. So, what has been going on with you?"_

"_Well, umm, okay don't freak out or nothing. But, I am married now." I said sheepishly._

"_Bullshit!"_

"_No shit. I am married."_

"_WHO?" Wilbur asked._

"_Well before you ask it involves Vegas, Tequila, over reaction but you know me."_

"_Yeah yeah now who?"_

"_Edward"_

"_You have got to be fucking with me."_

"_No I am not. I have never been as damn confused as I have been here lately. I need you to tell me what am I doing."_

"_What did everyone say?"_

"_No one knows but you, me, and Edward and I want to keep it that way got it."_

"_Yeah but darling I don't know what to tell you but congrats and you are going to have to eventually tell everyone."_

"_Yeah I know but I am scared shitless because I really love him."_

"_WOW, this is serious then because I know how you feel about love."_

"_Exactly"_

"_Let me think about this but honey you need to get some sleep and we will talk more in the morning okay."_

"_Will you stay with me?"_

"_Sure, scoot over."_

"_Thank you. Chris I am really happy you are back."_

"_I know Bella. You do know you just called me Chris though and not Wilbur or Wilbee."_

"_Don't get excited I can never stop calling you Wilbur or Wilbee but I haven't been able to say Chris without freaking out and so long and with you here I know everything will be okay now."_

"_O.K. now sleep"_

_Wilbur stayed with me all night and I was fixing our breakfast when there was a knock at the door._

"_Wilbur will you get that."_

"_I am on it."_

_I took the pancakes setting them on the table._

"_Bella, I think you need to come in here."_

_He sounded strange. There was a strange man standing at my door._

"_Are you Isabella Cullen?" he asked._

"_Yes"_

"_This is for you. Have a nice day." He turned and left._

_That was weird and how did he know I was a Cullen._

_I opened the manila envelope and emptied the contents on the table. I heard a small clink on the table._

"_NO! NO! NO!" I began sobbing._

"_Bells, what is it?" Wilbur asked._

_I couldn't answer him so he looked over my shoulder. I ran upstairs and changed. There is no way he is doing this now without explaining first. I gathered up everything, ran out the door, and jumped in the car speeding off to Edward's. I got there the tears still streaming down my face I was glad no one else was here to see me this way. I stormed in the house slamming the door closed and ran up to Edward's room. He was still sleeping but not for long._

"_Edward!!" I screamed. He bolted up._

"_What?" he looked confused._

"_Are you fucking kidding me with this bullshit?"_

_Realization finally hitting him. "NO I am not!" he yelled back._

"_This is what you want?" I was still seething._

"_YES!"_

"_Ok" I whispered. I walked over to his desk grabbed a pen and signed his papers. Pulling my necklace off leaving it on top of the papers. The tears were coming quicker now. "Edward you have your Divorce now I hope you are happy now. You have finally broken me. I really do love you and I always will. I do hope you are happy and find the love you are looking for."_

"_Bella wait!!" Edward screamed at me._

_There was no way I could face him he had finally broken me my heart, spirit, and soul all belonged to him._

**A/N: Reveiws are like air for me. Needing some feed back I am starting to wonder where I am going with this story. Much love to all my readers and reviewers.**

* * *


	14. Hell

**A/N: I own nothing recognizable. **

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

Hell

_I was officially in my own personal hell. I never thought he would be the one to do this to me. I hate him for what he has done to me but god help me I love him so fucking much that it hurts. It has been two months since I signed those damn papers. I have not been able to be around him without breaking down and especially looking at him. If it wasn't for Wilbur god know where I would be. He has been my rock in all of this keeping my head above water._

_I can't believe I agreed to this. Fucking Alice being able to talk me into anything. Here I stand outside of Edward's house for a game night with the group that I would usually look forward to hang out with. However, it is not like a really had a choice. We have been doing this as long as I can remember right before Christmas we would meet up for a game night at Edward's. Sure through out the years the games have changed but it was always fun._

_I found myself sitting beside Emmet and Jasper, which was great. Everyone knew about Edward and my break up but that is all they know. Of course, the world being against me and everything Edward had the seat right in front of me. _

"_Okay lets get started what are we playing." I asked wanting to get this over with as soon as possible._

"_Belly it is my turn so I thought we could play I never but instead of us saying I never I thought we could right questions down on paper so what do you all say?" Em said._

_Everyone nodded. We got a piece of paper, wrote questions, and put them in a fish bowl._

"_Hey babe since it is your game and all you start." Rose said._

"_Ok. First question. I never had sex at school?" Em said._

_I drank, Ali, Jasper, James, Ang, Tanya, Eli, and Edward also drank._

"_Mike, Jess, Lauren, Rose, and Em you whores." Ali said causing us all to laugh._

_Rose got next question, "I've never cheated on a test?" We all drank. Hey, don't judge we were in high school and you know everyone has cheated one way or another some just will admit it and others won't._

_Alice, "I've never drove drunk?" No one drank on that one._

_We went around and around and most were already shit faced I was not lucky enough to be one of them._

_It was my turn again, "I've never had my heart broken?" I took a double shot noticing Edward did the same. Yeah-right fucker._

_Ali was up again, "I've never been in love?" We all took a drink._

"_I've never been married or divorced?" Edward said I just about died what the fuck was he doing. He took a drink keeping his eyes on me and I did the same. Thank goodness, no one noticed._

"_Guys last question, I've never did something I wish I could change." Ang said. Everyone took a drink._

"_Hold the fuck up did you and Edward drink a shot when the married question was asked?" Alice was starring daggers at me._

"_Yes Alice but drop it, it is over with now and we can both go our separate ways." I said._

"_No you better fucking explain." Rose said._

"_When we went to Vegas we got drunk and don't even remember but we got married. I tried to get Edward to get it annulled but the son of a bitch wouldn't but after homecoming I was served with divorce papers after I told him I loved him and am in love with him. But, that is the past please just let it be. I can't think about it." I said as the tears started to fall._

"_Oh my god Bella I am sorry." Alice was shocked._

"_Sorry guys I got to go." I ran out the door knowing I couldn't drive I decided to walk home. I made it to the end of Edward's driveway before the sobs overtook my body. I sat down on the log by the mailbox letting the tears fall. I felt two arms wrap around me and I hated what he did to me._

"_Don't!" I screamed._

"_Bella calm down please." Edward said in a shaky voice._

"_Please just go."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why? Are you fucking kidding me? I gave you everything I let all of my walls down and you shattered me. I fucking hate what you did to me. I hate you! Fuck, I love you so damn much it eats me alive that you will not let me show you. I fucking love you with everything I am and it is killing me. I can't do this." I stood up and ran into the woods Edward right on my heels. I ran until I couldn't run anymore._

"_Bella I did what I did for you. I fucking love you and everything about you. But I am such a mess and that day I know I scared you." Edward had tears streaming down his face._

"_Just stop. You are not making since. I asked you if this is what you wanted and you said yes. So don't you dare say you 'love me' and did this for me. You didn't even ask if this is what I wanted but you got what you wanted so just shut your fucking mouth and go back home." I said. I was getting tired of this leaning against a tree._

_Edward stepped to me trapping me with his body to the tree._

"_Edward please don't"_

_Edward leaned in and kissed me with such passion I felt the electricity flow through us. Wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer causing me to sigh. I licked his bottom lip deepening the kiss my tongue caressed his as his thumb rubbed soothing circles on my hip. Slowly pulling away catching our breath._

"_Fuck, Edward I can't do this now."_

"_If that is what you want then it is fine. When you want to talk I will be waiting." Edward released me and I walked home._

_My life is so fucking confusing. Why do these things always happen to me? I am living in my own personal hell that I could have just got out of but no, I have to follow my brain instead of my fucking heart. Edward is going to be the end of me one way or another._

* * *

**A/N: Review for me please.**


	15. No holding back

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**This is completly raw so be easy on me.**

* * *

**No holding back**

_It has been three months since the night in the woods. Wilbur left and went to school at UW. I was really happy for him. Him being gone gave me a lot of time to think about everything. As much as I hated to really to think about what happened I am glad, I did. I now knew what I wanted to do I just hope everyone would understand._

_School has actually been great Edward and I have been able to just be friends again. I did catch the looks he gave me when he thought I was not paying attention to him. Edward always had a sadness to him I really hated that but I believe he really did deserve it for what he put me through. I swear we need to be on Dr. Phil with everything that has happened to us but I digress._

_Today was the last day before Spring Break and I was ready. The Bell for Lunch rang but I hung back knowing I could never say this._

_**Edward,**_

_**I know you said you would be waiting when I was ready and if you are serious and are, still waiting I am now willing to talk. If you have decided to be done with all of this crazy shit, I understand completely but if you want to talk meet me at our spot afterschool.**_

_**Bella**_

_I folded it, stuck it in my pocket, and made my way to lunch. Normal is the way to describe how lunch was. Biology went by fast, we had a lecture so there was no talking the bell rang, and Edward waited for me._

"_Edward Here!" I cannot believe I yelled at him. I turned and walked toward gym class. I took a glance back and he looked confused still holding the folded note in his hand._

_As soon as school ended, I dashed to my car and left hurrying home to change. There is no telling how long we would be there even if he showed and it was hot out unseasonably hot. I put on my white cotton bubble skirt that fell mid thigh, a Kelly green tank top, flip flops, and threw my hair up in a messy bun. I walked or more like ran to our spot. I had my backpack with some water and a blanket to have something to sit on. _

_I arrived and our place was gorgeous with flowers abloom and the creek flowing this place always calmed me. I laid the blanket out, sat down, and waited. All I could do is wait. I began listening to my ipod. I sat and waited and waited and waited until the sun started to set. I took my ipod out and stuck it in my bag. Letting out a heavy sigh. "Well I guess I have my answer." I said out loud. Standing up._

"_What answer would that be?"_

"_You scared the shit out of me. Where have you been? I thought you would take this serious but I guess not."_

"_I am sorry I scared you and you are wrong I take this very serious I have been standing here watching you since five o' clock. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you." Edward said walking to me. _

_Sitting back down, "Sorry for accusing you and all. I am terrified. If you still want to talk we can."_

"_Bella that is what I tried to do before Christmas but I am glad you are ready to talk to me."_

"_Well just be honest with me and I will do the same." Edward nodded. "Tell me why you did that."_

"_This may not make since to you but it does to me. When I seen the fear in your eyes that day knowing I put that look there tore me up inside. I knew then I could never live knowing that you were scared of me so I thought it would be best to end it for you. I know now doing that was selfish but" Edward pulled something out of his back pocket and laid it in my lap. _

"_Edward what is this?" He just looked at what he had given me. I opened the papers up. "These are our divorce papers you didn't turn them in. Why?"_

"_I couldn't do it. I am sorry I should have told you."_

"_Edward look at me." His eyes met mine. "I love you." _

_I strateled Edward taking his face in my hands. "Edward Anthony Cullen I love you more that you will ever know."_

_Edward placed his hands on top of mine. "Isabella Marie Cullen I love you. You are my life."_

_I had tears falling down my face as well as Edward but for once, they were happy ones. I closed the distance and kissed him with all the love and passion I had. I fisted my hands in Edward's hair pulling him closer as his hands locked behind me pulling me closer to him. The kiss went from loving to needy fast. Edward licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I obliged our tongues tangled together causing me to moan. God how I have missed him. I pulled his t-shirt up breaking the kiss long enough to get it off of him as he ripped my shirt off of me in one quick sweep. I ran my hands over his shoulders caressing his chest before pushing him back to lay down. Kissing from his lips over his jaw lightly grazing my teeth over his earlobe before sucking the soft skin just below._

"_Bella I love you."_

_Causing a smile to grace my face as I kissed, nibbled and licked my way down his chest. Running my hands over his thighs before ripping his shorts from him. I am glad he decided to go commando and when did he take his shoes off. Oh well that is mute point now. Sitting on my heels just taking in the Adonis laying before me. I raked my eyes up and down his body until I found what I wanted. Edward was so hard and looked painful and we couldn't have that._

_Bending down licking the pre-cum off the head causing a simultaneous moan. I licked him from base to tip a few times before taking his cock in my mouth deep throating him._

"_Fuck, your tongue feels damn good; watching you like this is fucking hot. I just want to grab your hair and fuck your little mouth."_

_Edward has never talked to me like that before and it was fucking hot. Pulling him out of my mouth. "What are you waiting for then?" my voice was so deep surprising me._

_I licked the tip of the head teasing him Edward wrapped his hand in my hair pulling me down to him taking all of him in as he thrusted._

"_Oh holy hell. I'm not going to last much longer."_

_I rubbed his sack massaging as he fucked my mouth I loved him like this all primal and on instinct._

"_UGH"_

_Humming a little to give him a new sensation is all it took._

"_Bellllla!'' Edward screamed as his cum shot down the back of my throat. I swallowed everything he gave me making sure to clean him up._

"_You are a sex vixen and you have too many clothes on."_

_Edward pulled me up to him kissing me hard discarding me of the rest of my clothing. Rolling us over. Kissing over to my ear._

"_Are you ready for me? Let's see."_

_Letting his hands caress down my body touching everywhere but where I needed him too. Running his hand over my stomach dipping slowly toward my heated center. Taking a finger running up and down my folds._

"_Please" I begged._

_Parting my legs Edward placed them over his shoulders dipping his head taking a long lick up my folds. Causing simultaneous moans._

"_You taste so fucking good."_

"_That feels good don't stop."_

_He flicked my clit bucking up to him. God he is going to kill me._

"_Oh Fuck!" I screamed._

_He was fucking me with his tongue taking his thumb rubbing circles in my clit. I was right on the edge and he knew it._

"_Edwaard, I'm Cumming!!'' Screaming. He licked up my juices climbing back up me with that smirk on his face proud of himself._

"_I know," he said in my ear before catching me in a searing kiss. I could taste myself mixed with his taste and I could tell he was ready for me not that I was complaining I couldn't wait any longer to have him deep inside me._

_Pushing Edward back over straddling his waist. I grabbed his engorged member placing him at my entrance. Edward's hands on my hips pulled me down in one quick swoop._

"_Oh god" we both moaned._

_Nothing felt as good as having Edward deep within me. Edward sat up our chest pressed together as we began our rhythm pulling him into a hard kiss. Covered in sweat as our rhythm began to speed up. Surprised when Edward pulled away lifting me from him._

_I growled at him I was fucking pissed._

"_Don't you fucking growl at me."_

"_I will do want I want to you Fuckward."_

"_No you will not bitch."_

"_OH fuck you and yes I will not, it is not like you are going to do anything about it."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Get on you hands and knees now!"_

"_No!!"_

_He turned me over pinning my hands behind me pulling my legs apart._

"_Not going to do anything is that right."_

"_Fuck you Prick"_

"_Oh I plan to." Edward said plunging deep and hard into me._

"_MMMMM" I moaned._

"_Do you like the way I fuck you."_

"_NO, I can't feel a thing." Lie I know god he felt so damn good pounding into me._

"_No"_

"_Yes No"_

"_You are going to regret that Bella."_

_Edward pulled out of me, letting my arms go, and jerked me up by the head of my hair pulling me toward a boulder. Pushing my chest into pulling my head to look into his eyes while spreading my legs._

"_Don't feel a thing is that right!"_

"_Ye." Before getting it out, he plunged in to me hard and fast hitting the one spot that turns me into Jell-O causing my eyes to roll in the back of head. Fuck, he knew what he was doing that smug son of a bitch. _

_Edward pulled almost completely out before thrusting back into me. Biting my lip so I wouldn't moan out knowing that is what he really wanted. His thrust getting harder and faster I could feel the coil tighten about to go over the edge._

_He stopped the son of a bitch pulled out again but kept me pushed to the boulder unable to move._

"_What the fuck!!"_

"_Like you said you can't feel a thing."_

"_I swear if you don't finish this I am going to kill you."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Fucking try me." I was getting angry._

_Edward's voice dropped and deep and husky, "Tell me what you want?"_

_I could feel every nerve in my body come alive with that voice. "Fuck me Edward. I want you to fucking pound into me. I want you to fucking make me yours."_

"_As you wish."_

_Edward thrust back into me without abandon there was no way I was going to last long with what he was doing to me. _

"_Edward feels fucking good. I love the way you feel inside me."_

"_Fuck Bella"_

_Edward pulled my leg up going deeper._

"_Oh right there."_

"_Hum" thrust "right" thrust "there"_

_With one final thrust, he bit down on my shoulder as we came together screaming the others name as the best orgasm I ever had rocked through me._

_Edward pulled out pulling me back over to the blanket and laid us down. Not a word spoken between us. I know it needed to happen the anger would have destroyed us but we got some of our frustrations out we still had a lot to talk about but the moment I wanted to just enjoy us._

_I guess we fell asleep the next thing I know feel Edward kissing my neck causing me to moan and turn on my back. The only light being cast down by the moon giving an ethereal glow to Edward. He climbed on my and began kissing me showing me so much love. I locked eyes with him as he entered me arching into him. This was all about love. He made love to me and it made me feel everything that I doubted was just my stupidity how I loved this man. After we lay on our sides starring into each other's eyes._

"_Edward, I love you."_

"_I love you too." Edward said stroking my cheek._

"_You know we still have a lot to talk about though."_

"_Bella I know. Why don't we go to my house and we can talk tomorrow since neither of us are joining our friends for their trip to Vegas."_

_I laughed, "Yeah, Been there, got married there, and fucking had fun there but I don't want to go there anytime soon."_

"_My thoughts exactly. Come on."_

_We got dressed, went to Edward's grabbing a quick shower, and went to sleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow._

* * *

**A/N: You know the drill.**

**Review Reveiw Review**


	16. Coming Clean

**A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

**

Coming Clean

_After that night, we actually did talk about everything. What we both expected from each other, school, college, and kids. We talked about everything but my mind knew and I knew he did as well one very important detail that we needed to get done._

"_Love what has you so deep in thought?" Edward asked pulling me on his lap._

_Straddling him, "Edward, do you think you get Carlisle and Esme to come home on Sunday?"_

"_It shouldn't be a problem. May I ask you why?"_

"_Well, all our friends are coming back Sunday, Charlie is going to be around this weekend, and if you could get your parents home I thought we could all get together and tell everyone everything before school starts back. What do you think?''_

"_Bella, I will get my parents home for this. Are you sure, this is what you want to do though.''_

"_I am not sure but the last time we kept it to ourselves see how well that played for us and I don't want to make the same mistake twice. I just don't want anymore secrets between us and our being married is huge and it ate us alive and I know this could end badly unsure of what everyone will say and all."_

"_Love I think it will be interesting to see what everyone thinks but they can't really do anything to us I mean we are over 18 and we are great together and honestly if you are with me that is all that matters to me. Just relax and we will take everything a step at a time. Now lets get you to bed it is late."_

"_Now Mr. Cullen if I didn't know better you are trying to corrupt me."_

"_Never Mrs. Cullen."_

_That was Thursday and still unsure how I ended up with Rose and Alice at the spa. They called and picked me up at my house so they still did not know about Edward and my reconciliation. However, I have been neglecting my girls of late so this would be fun._

"_So, how was your trip?"_

"_It was a lot of fun but I am glad to be back." Ali said._

"_Oh and we have the same last name we left home with." Rose smirked._

"_Very funny Rose. But I am sorry about how things turned out."_

_After we were buffed, massaged, waxed, plucked, painted, and styled we headed back home._

"_Girls I know I have been neglecting you this year but I have had a lot going on and I will try to do better and I have missed you all."_

"_Bella no worries we all have been busy. But, I would love to continue doing this but I have a big date with Jazz tonight so we have to head back."_

"_Ok no biggie. We can hang out this week sometime."_

_My phone buzzed alerting me of a text message._

_**Bella**_

_**Meet me at our spot in 15.**_

_**Edward**_

"_You can drop me here I got somewhere to be."_

"_See you tomorrow at Edward's it should be interesting."_

_Rose said._

"_Yep, talk to you tomorrow."_

_I walked to the entrance and Edward meets me halfway up the path._

"_Hey."_

"_Hey love, how was your afternoon."_

"_Fun glad I got to see them."_

_Edward took my hands and held them. He looked nervous._

"_Edward what is wrong?"_

"_Nothing just give me a second." Releasing a huff of air. "Isabella I know we did a lot of things backwards but I want you to be able to experience everything you want in life and even some you may not realize you want." Releasing one of my hands pulling an old box out of his pocket dropping down on one knee._

_Is he doing what I think?_

"_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen as I said we have done things backwards but I want you to have the choice and experience. Would you be mine forever?" Opening the box revealing the ring._

_He is giving me the choice. I know what it is like without him there is no way I can live through that._

"_Yes Edward Yes! I will be yours forever." I wrapped my arms around him giving him the most loving kiss I have ever giving him._

_Pulling away Edward placed the ring on my finger._

"_Edward is this."_

"_Yes, Grandma Cullen told me to give this ring to the woman I was willing to leave my heart with and I could imagine anyone else with my heart besides you."_

"_OH Edward."_

"_Now Bella I want you to turn around and walk in to the tent and put what ever is in there on and meet me back out here okay."_

_I was speechless I just nodded and made my way to the tent._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry about the super short chapter but I am getting sick so it was now or never.**

If you want to see anything happen let me know because I am getting ready to end it but I do have an idea for a sequeal.

I have had some questions about who Wilbur is. Well they are not related in the since of blood. He grew up next door with Bella and his dad left when he was young but his mom turned out to be like renee so they bonded and Charlie took care of him like a son. So they are forever bonded.

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	17. Surprises

** A/N : I own nothing but story **

**A few songs but eh **

**This is raw so may have a lot of mistakes just let me know if it does. **

* * *

Surprises

_Walking in the tent a garment bag hung up. Unzipping the bag Holy Shit how did he. I do not know how but he had my dress my dream dress. It was absolutely gorgeous with all the lace details it was perfect. Quickly changing out of my clothes putting the dress on I never felt more beautiful putting the comb of the veil in my hair. I don't know what he is up too but how this man knows me._

_Stepping out of the tent looking forward to see my Edward. My throat went dry. Uh oh._

"_Bella you look gorgeous."_

"_Uh thanks Dad. What are you doing here?" I asked dumbfounded waiting for the yelling to commence._

"_Well, I am here to walk my baby girl down the aisle."_

"_I don't understand." _

"_Let's just say I had a very interesting conversation with Edward today and lets leave it at that for now. Are you ready?"_

"_I guess since apparently you know more about what is going on than I do."_

_Charlie handed me bouquet of blood red roses and linked arms walking the rest of the way to the entrance of the meadow. Music began to play as we walked down the aisle._

_Everyone I loved was here. Carlisle and Esme with huge smiles watching me. Rose and Alice waiting and watching. Emmett and Jasper standing across from them watching. Wilbur I can't believe it he standing in the center I guess he is suppose to be the minister. My eyes finally landing on the one I needed to see. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him. Edward is always good looking or gorgeous what ever you want to call it. However, Edward in a tuxedo is like heaven; he exuded sex appeal. What this man does to me._

_Charlie took my hand placing it in Edward's. I was off in my own world not really understanding what is going on. Alice took my flowers from me._

"_Edward and Bella have had a very interesting year." Wilbur chuckled "But by now you all should know this. I believe the only one who is unaware of what is going on so with that I turn it over to you Edward." Wilbur said._

_Edward took both of my hands, "I know you have to be confused about what is going on. I told you before that how everything occurred between us on our little trip to Vegas but I am happy how everything has happened because if it had not happened this way we would not be here today. When you said you were ready to tell everyone I knew it was time to do this. I talked to my parents which was a cake walk compared to Charlie but I would do anything for you. I wanted you to have a wedding that you could remember and I know you would never say anything but if there are chances for me to make you happy, I will do everything in my power to do it. Therefore, if you want I would really like to have a renewal of vows of sort so you will have the memories you deserve. Would you like to do this?"_

_Whoa, how did he do this in a day? I can't keep standing here like an idiot. "Yes, I would like to do this."_

"_Bella, Edward does not want to do vows of sort just to speak from the heart and if you want you can do the same." Wilbur said._

_I nodded._

"_Edward go ahead." Wilbur said._

"_Isabella what can I say. I know you never really thought of me more than a friend when all of this came about but I have to let you know that I always knew we would end up here granted I never thought it would be this way. I can remember asking your father to marry you when I was six and of course he said no but I never really quit asking. I have loved you for a very long time. I can't think of my life without you, knowing that you finally decided to love me back I know how hard that was for you, and I know how you always felt about falling in love. You said once Love is for fools that fall behind but I for one am glad that you are as big a fool as I am. I love you more than you will ever know and can't think of my life with out you. Isabella Cullen, god I love the way that sounds. I want you to know I will do everything I can to make you happy and give you what you want and need. I love you today and I will love you even more tomorrow just by you being in my life makes me a better man. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, you are my past, my present, my future, and my life and I will love you from now on." Edward spoke with such love and the tears I knew were happy ones._

_I had not realize I was crying myself until Edward wiped them away._

"_Edward, I love you. I know we have had a rocky beginning but without it, I know we would not be standing here. You know I agree with everything you said and if I would have a little notice I could come up with something grand to say but as such a surprise this is I can't get my head wrapped around all of this." Gesturing to our love ones. "Edward Cullen all I can say is I love you with everything I am and if you want me that is all I can ask I will be here with you as long as you will allow. Without you, I am nothing and I know that now. I know I have protected my heart and I am glad that now you have it. I am happy that I am as big a fool as you are. Edward I love you today and I will love even more tomorrow and for the rest of our days. You are everything I have ever wanted and could not ask for anything more. Edward Cullen I am yours and you are mine I love you with everything I am and everything I will be."_

"_Bella and Edward would you take these rings and replace them on their rightful fingers." Wilbur gave us the rings._

"_You may kiss your bride."_

_Edward crushed me to me kissed me with such passion and dipped me. We interrupted by all the hoots and hollers coming from our friends._

_I cannot believe he kept these._

"_Well as interesting as this has been I would like to present for the first time for all to remember." Edward and I laughed at that. "Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen."_

_We raised our arms and walked back down the aisle of our meadow._

"_Edward how did you do all this?"_

"_A little determination and a really long long conversation with Charlie and my folks."_

"_I am sorry about that so what do we do now."_

"_Reception at the house. Shall we."_

"_We shall and thank you for all of this. But, the dress I still don't know how you knew."_

"_That I owe all to Rose and Alice without them it could have been anything and they would not even let me see it."_

"_Well, that is good at least we did something right."_

_We made it to Edward's and there were cars everywhere. "What is all of this?" I asked_

"_Well, I wanted to keep the meadow private but I want to let everyone know I am yours and you are mine so the whole town is basically here for our party." _

"_Oh okay. I love you." I said placing a kiss on his cheek._

"_I love you and you are gorgeous in that dress." Edward said._

"_Introducing Edward and Bella Cullen." Wilbur said as we entered we heard a few gasps and oh shits and no fucking ways well at least I wasn't the only one shocked by all of this._

"_Would the bride and groom please take the dance floor for their first song as bride and groom."_

_Edward took my hand placing it in his over his heart and the other at the small of my back as I placed my hand on his chest. Gazing in each other's eyes as the song began._

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heaven's smilin' down on me  
As I look at you tonight

"_Are you enjoying yourself?" Edward asked_

"_Yes, very much so. But, the song."_

"_It is the truth."_

_I sighed melting into Edward's embrace._

I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars  
Looking into Edwards eyes nothing but love showing through. Leaning up to kiss him. Hearing awes.  
Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I don't deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude

So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew

"_**I love you Mrs. Cullen."**_

"_**As I you Mr. Cullen"**_

_**We continued to dance stealing kisses every now and then.**_

"_**Edward can I still my daughter for a dance."**_

"_**Just give her back"**_

There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night.

Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.

But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night.

**"Bells I know you are an adult and you have been going through a time but you could have come to me I would have helped you out."**

"**I know but I didn't want to burden anyone with my problems."**

"**I understand. Just so you know Edward asked me to marry you the first time when you two were three. Of course I told him no but he never stopped asking and deep down I knew you two would end up here."**

"**Thank you dad for supporting us I know this is not easy and thanks for telling me."**  
All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly.

She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"

Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.

I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses.

"_I love you Daddy and thank you for everything."_

"_Love you too Bells and if you ever need anything I will be here for you."_

"_I know dad."_

"_Hey none of those tears now. Let's get you back to your husband."_

_Giving me a hug and kiss on my head handed me back to Edward._

"_Hey love, I missed you."_

_Kissing him softly "Missed you too. Thank you for all of this for doing this for me."_

"_Don't mention it love. You ready to cut the cake."_

"_Yep, let's do this."_

_We cut the cake but we were sweet not smashing cake on each other._

"_Excuse me can I have Everyone's attention please." Alice interrupted._

"_I would like to thank everyone for coming out and giving Edward and Bella your support. Now for just a small little speech. I would like to say that all this happened because of Rose, Em, Jazz, and I well not all of this. Believe it or not this all happened because of us not telling him we had started dating and the next thing we know they are gone and we found out one night during a game and let just say one day we will get the whole story but I just want to say congrats guys and we love you guys."_

_Alice said._

"_MY turn." Emmett yelled. "Well I just want a dance with Bella here what do you say."_

"_Sure Em whatever you want." I yelled_

"_Awesome, lets do this."_

_You have got to be kidding me. Only Emmett._

**You know I never  
I never seen you look so good  
You never act the way you should  
But I like it  
And I know you like it too  
The way that I want you  
I gotta have you  
Oh yes, I do**

You know I never  
I never ever stay out late  
You know that I can hardly wait  
Just to see you  
And I know you cannot wait  
Wait to see me too  
I gotta touch you

**We were all dancing laughing and have fun. It was especially funny to see Carlisle and Esme out dancing with us.****ford****  
Behind the bushes  
Till Im screamin for more  
Down the basement  
Lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me****telephone****  
Im only hoping that youre home  
So I can hear you  
When you say those words to me  
And whisper so softly  
I gotta hear you**

Chorus:  
Cause baby well be  
At the drive-in  
In the old mans

You know I call you  
I call you on the

"**Thanks Bella just one more song. Okay."**

"**Sure Emmett one more but make it count." I said.**

"**Oh it will be."**

"**Edward this is for you man don't say I never gave you anything."**

**All the adults cut out letting us have our fun and I think they could tell we were about to get out of hand.**

**What is Em thinking? Okay I got this.**

"**Edward after this lets get out of here."**

"**You bet."**

Shady, Aftermath  
There she goes shaking that ass on the floor  
Bumpin and grindin that pole  
The way she's grindin that pole  
I think I'm losing control

Turning around grinding my ass into Edward as he grabbed by hips.

Get buzzed, get drunk, get crunked, get fucked up  
Hit the strip club don't forget ones get your dick rubbed  
Get fucked, get sucked, get wasted, shit faceted  
Pasted, blasted, puke drink up, get a new drink  
Hit the bathroom sink, throw up  
Wipe your shoe clean, got a routine  
Knowin still got a few chunks on your shoestring  
Showin I was dehydrated till the beat vibrated  
I was revibed as soon as this Bitch gyrated  
And hips and licked them lips and that was it  
I had to get Nate Dogg here to sing some shit

Sliding my body up and down Edward the best I could with my dress but I could tell the effect I was having on him.

Two to the one from the one to the three  
I like good pussy and I like good trees  
Smoke so much weed you wouldn't believe  
And I get more ass than a toilet seat  
Three to the one from the one to the three  
I met a bad bitch last night in the D  
Let me tell you how I made her leave with me  
Conversation and Hennessey  
I've been to the muthafuckin mountain top  
Heard muthafuckers talk, seen 'em drop  
If I ain't got a weapon I'ma pick up a rock  
And when I bust yo ass I'm gonna continue to rock  
Getcha ass of the wall with your two left feet  
It's real easy just follow the beat  
Don't let that fine girl pass you by  
Look real close cause strobe lights lie

[Verse 3 - Nate Dogg]

We bout to have a party (turn the music up)  
Let's get it started (Go head shake your butt)  
I'm lookin for a girl with a body and a sexy strut  
Wanna get it poppin baby step right up  
Some girls they act retarded  
Some girls are bout it bout it  
I'm lookin for a girl that will do whatever the fuck  
I say everyday she be givin it up

[Chorus - Nate Dogg]

Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Ohh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me

[Verse 4 - Eminem]  
"Bella you better stop if you know what is good for you." Edward said huskily in my ear.

Turning around feigning innocence. "What do you mean honey I am just dancing having fun."  
I'm a menace, a dentist, an oral hygienist  
Open your mouth for about four or five minutes  
Take a little bit of this fluoride rinse  
Swish but don't spit it, swallow and I'll finish  
Yeah me and Nate d-o double g  
Looking for a couple bitches with some double d's  
Pop a little champagne and a couple E's  
Slip it in her bubbuly, we finna finna have a party

[Verse 5 - Nate Dogg]

Have a party (turn the music up)  
Let's get it started (Go head shake your butt)  
I'm lookin for a girl I can fuck in my hummer truck  
Apple Bottom jeans and a big Ol' slut  
Some girls they act retarded  
Some girls are bout it bout it  
I want a bitch that sit at the crib with no panties on  
Knows that she can but she won't say no  
Now look at this lady all in front of me, sexy as can be  
Tonight I want a slut, will you be mine?  
I heard you was freaky from a friend of mine

[Bridge - Eminem]

Now I hope you don't get mad at me  
But I told Nate you was a freak  
He said he wants a slut, hope you don't mind  
I told him how you like it from behind  
Grinding back into him after turning around I heard him groan.

"Bella I am warning you." I grinded harder into him.  
[Chorus - Nate Dogg]

Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Cmon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Ohh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Cmon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
We bout' to have a party (turn the music up)  
Let's get it started (go ahead shake your butt)  
I'm lookin for a girl with a body and a sexy strut  
Wanna get it poppin baby step right up  
Some girls they act retarded  
Some girls are bout it bout it  
I'm lookin for a girl that will do whatever the fuck  
I say everyday she be givin it up

"I warned you."

Edward picked my up bridal style and took off to the house never stopping until we were in his room on the third floor with the door shut and locked. Edward's parents went back to Seattle because Carlisle had the early shift in the morning.

"Edward what is with you." Looking up under my eyelashes.

He pushed me up against the door. "Uh uh you don't act like you don't know what you were doing you know exactly what you do to me."

"I don't know what I do."

"Oh no." he pushed into me.

"No."

Edward grinded his groin into me. "This is what you do to me."

"Mhmm." God this man turns me into a bubbling idiot.

Edward began kissing me lovingly pulling me from the door. Unzipping my dress taking it down and off my body laying it on the chair not wanting to damage it as well as my veil. I returned the favour removing his clothing.

"Bella you are gorgeous and I am going to worship your body." Edward said huskily in my ear removing my bra and laying me on the bed.

When he said he was going to worship he was not kidding he did not leave a spot on my body uncaressed or kissed. He was torturing me slowly and he knew it.

"Edward please." My chest heaving up and down.

"Please what love?" Edward smirking at me.

"Make love to me."

The adorning he showed me was breathtaking. He quickly got rid of the rest of our clothing.

"I love you." Edward spoke softly before entering me.

"UGH" we both moaned as he entered me and we were connected as one. Everything was slow and sweet and what it should be.

"Edward, I am so close." I moaned out.

"Um god. Cum for me love." Edward moaned out.

Crushing his lips to mine is all it took for my body to let go and milk him we rode out our orgasms.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella. Now love get some sleep. You are going to need your rest."

"And why is that?"

Edward pulled me to his side as he rolled off me. "Because tomorrow I am going to fuck you so good you are going to need all your strength."

"Fucking hell." Giving him a chaste kiss before falling asleep.

If nothing else, school should be entertaining this last month.

* * *

**A/N: Now review for me. OH yeah Bella's wedding dress in on profile.**


	18. Year End

**A/N: I own nothing but plot.**

**First off sorry this took so long and is very short. But, I am going back to school and never thought I would have so much homework and I haven't even turned my computer on for awhile. **

**Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

Year End

Everyone seemed to take our news well except for a few but that was to be expected. Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica never gave up there attempts with Edward but I had no worries. I was completely secure in our relationship for the first time. We still lived with our parents but they never gave us any trouble when we stayed with each other, which was a godsend.

Prom was fun we all went together and danced the night away. Edward won prom king, Tanya was Queen, and she ate it up. Her dance with Edward she rubbed herself all over him. But Edward kept pushing her off I thought this was hilarious and it seemed everyone else agreed. After the song ended Edward sprinted to me and danced the rest of night until we retired up to our room and lets say we enjoyed ourselves.

Graduation was great. I graduated and walked the stage as Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. We had a small gathering celebrating at the Cullen's and this would be the last time our group would be together for awhile. Since we would be leaving tomorrow for a real honeymoon.

Edward and I left for our honeymoon spending our time in Clearwater Beach, Fl and Disney World. We had to do it. We enjoyed doing all the cliché things while in Florida since our relationship is so far from normal it was nice. I really was in love with this man and made a point to let him know every time I got a chance.

Now back at home packing up everything for our journey across the states. Edward wanted to go to Dartmouth for as long as I can remember and even though we were married I wanted him to have everything he could ever dreamed of. So, we are off to begin a new journey in our life and since our beginning was so rocky it can only get easier right? I guess only time will tell.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read my little story. Thanks for all who has me on alert.**

**THANKS Especially to all my regular reveiwers you know who you are.**

**I am thinking of doing a sequel but let me know if you would like one.**

**And last but not least REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW!**


End file.
